UN ANGEL PARA SNAPE
by espero kiu lumi
Summary: Snape:temido profesor,astuto espía e implacable mortífago.Nada de eso lo preparará para conocer a Angelina.Una niña irreverente, osada y terca: pondrá todo su mundo de cabeza y lo sacará de quicio hasta descongelarle el sombrío corazón. CAPITULO 6 ARRIBA!
1. EL ENCUENTRO

_Hello!!!!... les traigo acá mi primera historia de Hogwarts, una que pensé hace mucho pero que recién ahora me atreví a publicar. Una aventura con el profesor mas odiado y amado de todo el colegio, de este sexi mortífago por el cual aceptaría lo que sea con tal de pasarme un castigo con él en sus mazmorras. Por supuesto que debo decir que estos personajes no me pertencen, salvo Angelina y Lara (ya les conocereis mas adelante)... porque si Severus fuera mío las cosas serían muy distintas mi querida Rowling!!! ejem... ejem... retomo la compostura._

_Esta historia como bien dice el nombre, trata de Angelina, un angel que llega a la vida de Snape, alquien que podría ser como cualquiera de Uds, una niña arrogante y temeraria que pondrá todo de cabeza y que sera capaz de enrredarlo en el juego del amor, la seducción y el sufrimiento. Una trama que comienza dos años antes que "el niño que vivió" llegue al colegio y durará... pues lo que tenga que durar._

_Ahora, si les ha entusiasmado, les invito a que comcemos por el principio, es decir, cuando estos dos se conocieron._

**

* * *

**

**PARTE UNO : ****PRIMER AÑO**

* * *

Capitulo 1 

**EL ENCUENTRO**

Esa mañana era particularmente fría y la niebla se colaba por las ropas, algo muy inusual para el primer día de septiembre. Angelina se sobaba las manos mientras intentaba darse valor de cruzar la oscura puerta que los transeúntes parecían no notar. El caldero chorreante se eriguía casi dormido, frente a las puertas de un Londres que despertaba frenético a un nuevo día de trabajo. El sol asomó por detrás de los edificios y Angelina se decidió a dar el primer paso que la conduciría a un mundo nuevo y ajeno. Arrastró su gran bolso un poco despistada por el mohoso y sucio local mientras los extraños rostros la seguían curiosos con la mirada.

Angelina tenía apenas once años y cuatro semanas antes había recibido una carta que la sorprendería. La verde caligrafía rasgaba el sobre que no poseía sello postal ni estampillas. En el interior, una grueso pergamino le indicaba que había sido aceptada en un colegio llamado Hogwarts, el cual por cierto no figuraba en ninguno de los directorios en los cuales su padre tan afanosamente buscó. La respuesta del hombre fue rotunda e inmediata, ella no asistiría a un lugar que ni siquiera era reconocido por el ministerio de educación, del cual no se adosaba dirección, número telefónico y mucho menos referencias. Su madre le quitó la carta de las manos y continuó leyendo para entender de qué se trataba.

- ¿Colegio de Magia y hechicería? – La mujer rodó los ojos al leer el resto de la misiva – De seguro es una broma de tus tíos, ya sabes como les encanta hacer rabiar a tu padre. Sería mejor no asistas a esa supuesta cita que figura aquí. Es un absurdo, fíjate, ni siquiera el lugar de encuentro es real ¿Anden 9 ¾ ¡por favor!.

Sí, como ya lo habrán notado estamos hablando de una familia muggle que se negaban a enviar a su hija a un circo de locos, opinión que conservaron aún luego de la visita de Minerva Mcgonogall quien les explicó que tenían una bruja en la familia. Sin embargo, la niña tenía un temple a toda prueba y no estaba dispuesta a perder esa oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, una que parecía salida de sus más profundas fantasías.

- Primer año? – el mesonero le preguntó distraído limpiando un sucio vaso – es el tercero de la derecha -

La niña de dorados rizos lo miró sin entender lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras. Se quedó inmóvil sin atrever a molestar al sombrío dependiente del Caldero Chorreante, el cantinero sólo se limitó a preguntar.

- ¿Vienes sola?. ¿ Donde están tus padres? –

¿Sus padres? Seguramente todavía no se habrían enterado que no estaba en su cama, luego de la dura discusión de la noche anterior lo más probable es que se hubieran marchado a trabajar sin siquiera despedirse de su pequeña, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

_- Eres mi hija, yo decido lo que es mejor para ti, y si digo que no es bueno que vayas a ese antro de locos entonces no irás_.- su padre ya estaba perdiendo los estribos. No era común que una de sus hijas lo desautorizara, de las cinco chicas ninguna desacataba sus órdenes, ninguna excepto la menor, había salido tan difícil.

_- ¡¡No puedes encerrarme en la casa sólo porque te da miedo!! –_ Angelina gritaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver que agosto terminaba y su padre aún no cambiaba de opinión – Es mí decisión y si quiero iré.

_- Veta a tu cuarto!! Y no se diga más!! –_ el hombre golpeó la mesa con el puño y se dirigió a su despacho – _y si me entero que asomas la nariz fuera de él para intentar ir al dichoso colegio, es mejor que te olvides de esta familia, porque no volverás a poner un pie en esta casa !! –_ Luego de una vida sirviendo a la real armada se había vuelto duro y estricto, creía que la disciplina era la mejor enseñanza que podía darle a sus hijas.

- Vas a necesitar una varita para llegar al callejón – el tabernero continuó al notar que la pequeña no le respondía.

¿Una varita?. Cómo era posible que necesitara una varita para poder llegar al lugar donde debía comprarla, era absurdo

- Buenos días señor Snape – El sucio mesonero le dirigió una repulsiva sonrisa al hombre que acababa de llegar, este sólo contestó con un ademán de cabeza – ¿Viene a hacer compras antes del nuevo año? – el hombre lo miró con hastío.

- A disfrutar de la "hermosura" del lugar no vengo – dio una mirada arrugando la ganchuda nariz – eso salta a la vista. –

Rodando su capa en el aire se dirigió a la puerta trasera del local. Rápidamente Angelina lo siguió y se encontró con un delgado arco de ladrillos acomodándose, se habría a una enorme calle que bullía a tan tempranas horas. Cruzó el umbral y quedó deslumbrada con la extravagancia de todo lo que había por allí, en verdad que todo ese mundo era amenazador. Cuando notó que la alta figura de capa negra se alejaba se sintió desvalida inmersa en un devenir de varitas y extrañas cosas que no comprendía. Instintivamente siguió al hombre por miedo a quedarse sola y permaneció a su lado como una sombra temiendo perderse, ese primer paso marcaría las vivencias más importantes de toda su vida.

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo?– La rudeza de su voz le sobresaltó por un momento, pero pronto se repuso, si había sido capaz de desobedecer a su propio padre nada podía intimidarla – Es mejor que dejes de seguirme o …

- Necesito encontrar un gringo.¿Puede llevarme a uno? – por un momento el hombre del cabello negro se quedó confundido y no supo que responderle a aquellos ojos dorados que lo veían anhelantes

– Es que necesito cambiar dinero – Diciendo esto sacó de sus bolsillos un montón de billetes arrugados, los cuales había tomado a hurtadillas de donde su madre los escondía

- Muggle, era de suponerse. Lo que tu estas buscando es "Gringotts", y es un banco. – Severus estaba fastidiado – Cada año decae más la selección de nuevos estudiantes.

- ¿Puede llevarme?- Angelina restó importancia a lo que el hombre habia dicho, necesitaba alguna ayuda para encontrar el famoso banco.

- ¿Si lo hago prometes dejarme en paz? – La niña asintió enérgicamente y suspirando resignado el hombre comenzó a caminar con la pequeña pegada al ruedo de su capa.

- Guau que son esas cosas!! - en una vitrina se retorcían unas raíces con cabeza de niño que parecían estar vivas y Angelina se había pegado a la ventana.

- ¿Vienes? No tengo todo el día para ti – el tono era seco e impaciente pero en el fondo Severus estaba alagado que la pequeña niña se interesara por esos exóticos ingredientes cuando todo mundo los pasaba por alto.

– son raíces de mandrágora – le escupió.

- ¿mandrágora? Eso se come? – Snape esbozó una sonrisa burlesca por el desconocimiento de la niña.

- Incluso la ignorancia debería tener sus límites, y aún si los tuviera estoy seguro que tú los rebasarías. ¿Si acaso se comen? Sólo un muggle preguntaría algo semejante – Eea vez no pasó por alto el ácido comentario. Angelina no tenía por qué aceptar gratuitamente los malos modales de su acompañante, no era su culpa no saber de que se trataba.

–Si estamos hablando de límites, la mala educación también debería tenerlos. – Los ojos desafiantes de la muchacha lo penetraron como hierro candente y una mueca desagradable inundo las cetrinas facciones – Bueno, y que decir de tu mal carácter prfff. Puede que ahora no sepa pero pronto sabré más que tú. Voy a asistir a un colegio de magia y hechicería. ¿Lo conoces? – Severus mantuvo su rígida mueca petrificado tratando de digerir la reprimenda que le acaba de dar la mocosa.

- ¿O será quizás que nunca has oído de él?. ¡Pero bien¡,¿quien es el ignorante ahora? – Angelina continuó estrujando cada gota de mordacidad que había en su cabeza– Bueno, puede ser porque no es un lugar donde invitan a "_cualquiera"_, a mis hermanas tampoco las han invitado. Así que no tengo porque aguantar que cualquier imbécil me mire en menos de esa manera –

- Y… a ti te parece que yo soy un"_cualquier imbécil_"? – El mago la miró resentido y la muchacha solo se encogió de hombros– Tú, una niña hija de padres ordinarios, unos muggles corrientes, quizás incluso idiotas si dejan que una mocosa ande sola por acá. Tú no me pareces la más indicada para decidir si soy digno de Hogwarts o no.

- Mis padres no son corrientes!! Y mucho menos idiotas!!– La gente de la calle se quedó mirando como la niña le gritaba al profesor - y a decir verdad que si ando sola o acompañada no es algo que le incumba a un ... a un... a un don nadie como tú!!!- Cada vez estaba más molesta con ese sujeto y se arrepentía de haber entablado conversación justamente con él. – así que si me dices donde está ese tonto banco estaría mucho mejor, y si no, pues me da igual.

- El banco está doblando aquel recodo – El hombre apuntó con el dedo crispado de la indignación - ahora lárgate. –Agregó sin siquiera despegar los dientes.

- No te preocupes tampoco pretendía quedarme a platicar.- y dándose media vuelta enarboló sus perfectos tirabuzones.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia la torcida arquitectura deseando nunca más ver a ese estúpido de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento.

* * *

**y bien??? que les ha parecido?. Espero que me dejen review y me cuenten como ha estado. Se que el capitulo es corto, pero ya luego les pondré más con más personajes y más encuentros entre estos dos.**

**un abrazo desde ya a la distancia y gracias de antemano por la paciencia**.


	2. LA SELECCIÓN

_Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, y para que nos ordenemos un poco una aclaración:_

- bla bla bla - : Palabras

-_"... bla bla bla..." -_ : Pensamientos.

Yap, todos de acuerdo, les dejo para que disfruten.

**

* * *

**

**PRIMER AÑO**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2

**LA SELECCIÓN**

Hacer las compras para el año escolar era lo más difícil que le había tocado hasta el minuto, apenas si había entendido la mitad de las instrucciones en el pliego de pergamino. Si no hubiera sido por los dos pelirrojos que había conocido perdida en el callejos Diagon jamás habría encontrado las tiendas, y que decir de comprar libros a buen precio, ni tampoco se hubiera hecho de una varita, pero luego de todos los altercado finalmente estaba en la estación.

- No encuentras el andén? – Una voz conocida la sorprendió.

- Tienes que buscarlo bien- la niña se volteó y encontró a los dos pelirrojos que había conocido el día anterior.

- Fred!, George!, que bueno que están acá, la verdad es que no lo encuentro. El guardia me ha mirado muy enojado cuando le he preguntado por el andén.-

Los dos pelirrojos y sus hermanos le explicaron a Angelina cómo debía cruzar la barrera y al otro lado se encontró con el imponente carro de color escarlata que pitaba a punto de partir. Mientras los gemelos se despedían de sus padres Angelina se montó en el tren ansiosa de empezar su nueva vida y se dedicó a buscar un compartimiento vacío, el que ocupaban los Weasley ya estaba completo. Nunca había viajado sola y no tenía idea que tan largo sería el viaje, en realidad muy poco sabía de lo que le esperaba en Hogwarts pues apenas se había enterado de lo que la profesora McGonogall le había explicado a sus padres antes que le dieran con la puerta en la nariz.

Sus padres. Un nudo en el estómago se le cerró al pensar lo enfadado que él estaría por haber huido de casa, sabía que todo el tiempo que permanecerían separados antes de poder hablar no haría más que empeorar la situación . Ella nunca había tenido libertad de hacer lo que quisiera ni la atención suficiente en su casa, pero ahora que el mundo se le abría entero e inexplorado, sentía una gran nostalgia de un hogar en el que no estaba segura si sería bienvenida nuevamente.

En el último compartimiento del vagón encontró a una muchacha que leía afanosamente una revista. En la portada un joven mago sonreía pícaramente y hacía ademanes con la mano, mientras las letras sobre su cabeza titulaban el ejemplar número 536 de "Corazón de Bruja". El largo cabello castaño de la chica se agitaba como seda, sacudida con la brisa que entraba por la ventanilla, y acariciaba lacónicamente la tersa piel canela de la niña que no había notado su presencia.

- ¿Está ocupado este asiento?- dijo Angelina arrastrando su gran maleta. La chica asomó tras la revista unos profundos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas estilizadas gafas azules, le miró de pies a cabeza antes de contestar.

- Sólo si eres un león – al ver la cara de confusión de la niña de ojos dorados agregó – Parece que no eres un Gryffindor después de todo. Puedes sentarte. Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Angelina Whiliams, voy a primer año- Angelina acomodó su maleta en la rejilla y se instaló en la mullida butaca.

- Yo igual soy de primera año, mi nombre es Lara, Lara Norrintong – estrechándole la mano agregó -. Estoy ansiosa por saber a que casa iré, sabes, mis padres eran de Huflepuff, pero toda la familia de mi madre eran de Sly, ellos esperan que yo quede en la comadreja, pero no estoy segura. Se que son nobles de corazón y leales y todo lo demás, pero carecen de otras cualidades muy importantes, como por ejemplo la astucia o el coraje de luchar por lo que desean.- Angelina armaba un rompecabezas con las piezas encontradas. Casas? Comadreja? Sly?

- Quizás deberías ir a Slytherin – Una muchacha delgada de cabellos negros como la noche estaba apostada en el marco de la puerta que se movía al vaivén del tren. – Allí no sólo encontrarás la forma de lograr lo que quieres, también encontrarás a los amigos más incondicionale, que harán lo que sea por ti, sin importar por encima de quien deban pasar para ayudarte. – Los ojos esmeraldas de la muchacha resplandecieron al hablar de la que seguramente sería su noble casa

- Claire – Lara volvió a su lectura para evitar la conversación que se avecinaba.

- Y tú?, a que casa fueron tus padres?, de seguro es que quedes allí también. – nuevamente los dorados ojos enmudecieron ante la pregunta – No me digas que eran de Hufflepuff..o peor de Griffindor!!! Porque si es así me parece que deberías irte a otro compartimiento.

- No te metas en lo que nadie te llama Claire, además, Angelina ha llegado acá antes que tú – Volviéndose a la muchacha agregó – Que no te importe lo que diga mi prima, ella tiene un marcado complejo de superioridad. No importa de que casa sean tus padres, lo que importa es a donde vayas tú, eso es lo que marca tu futuro.

- En realidad mis padres no asistieron a Hogwarts, ni nadie de mi familia tampoco lo ha hecho, así que no pertenecen a ninguna casa, yo soy la primera.

- Una SANGRESUCIA!!, esto es demasiado repugnante incluso para ti primita, ni siquiera todos tus galeones harán que pase por alto ese tipo de compañías. Deberías tratar de enmendar el mal nombre que le dio tu madre a esta familia al casarse con un mestizo!! –

Cómo si el vagón estuviera contaminado con una enfermedad contagiosa salió corriendo en dirección al pasillo y no volvió a aparecer en el resto de la velada. Cuando ya se hubieron cambiado sus ropas Angelina se atrevió a preguntar.

- Lara, lo que dijo tu prima, eso de sangre sucia¿es un insulto, no es cierto? – la muchacha de castaños cabellos no supo como contestar a esa pregunta sin lastimarla – Está bien, no soy tonta, me he dado cuenta por mi misma. En realidad me tiene sin cuidado lo que una histérica como ella opine, siento que sea tu prima pero es una engreída.

- No te preocupes, en realidad lo es – y las dos muchachas continuaron platicando todo el trayecto hasta el castillo hasta que la profesora McGonogall los dirigió al gran comedor para asignarles sus casa.

Uno a uno vio pasar a todos los niños con caras asustadas, sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero seleccionador. Vió a una niña de tez morena ser enviada a Ravenclaw y a Lara Norrintong ser destinada a Slytherin, al igual que antes lo había sido su prima Clarise Cardigan. La profesora llamó a " FRED WEASLEY", un gemelo pelirrojo pasó adelante y el sombrero si bien hubo tocado el primer cabello rojo gritó

- Griffindor!!!

-Bien George!! así se hace. – Vociferó el otro gemelo desde la fila, dejando en evidencia que el hermano equivocado había tomado su lugar.

Como confesaran tiempo después a Angelina lo habían hecho sólo para ver si el sombrero podía distinguirlos. Minutos mas tarde el verdadero Fred enfilaba camino rumbo a la mesa del león mientras todos sus miembros rompían en aplausos.

- Williams, Angelina – La muchacha caminó despacio hasta el taburete y el recorrido le pareció eterno. Todo a su alrededor desapareció y lo único que existía para ella era el sombrero rasgado y el sonido de su corazón al palpitar.

-_mmm, veo que hay mucha inteligencia en ti, Ravenclaw podría llevarte muy lejo…, pero no lo suficiente. Tienes mucha tenacidad y un temple decidido a alcanzar grandes logros creo que lo mejor será…_SLYTHERIN!!!-

Por un momento el salón se llenó de murmullos y los estudiantes de verde y plateado dudaron en celebrar. Un hombre de cabello negro que había permanecido oculto tras los pilares contorsionaba los labios. Lo impensable había sucedido, un insulto que hiciera que el mismo Salazar se revolcara en su tumba. Una sangre sucia había llegado bajo el alero de la serpiente, no una mestiza, no, una sangre sucia.

Sin atender a las duras miradas que recibía, Lara aplaudió la asignación de su amiga. Después de todo Lara era una orgullosa Sly, a la que no podía importarle menos si a su prima le daba un ataque, o si otros consideraban que actuaba mal al recibir a una hija de muggles. Lentamente el aplauso nació de las serpientes y Angelina fue a tomar lugar entre los suyos, mientras eran retirados el sombrero y el director se dispuso a dar el último discurso antes de la cena.

El hombre de la nariz ganchuda y pelo negro avanzó junto a la mesa del verde y plata en dirección a la mesa de los maestros. Angelina no lo reconoció hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de ella y clavó los penetrantes ojos negros en los dorados de la niña.

- Nos volvemos a ver después de todo – dijo arrastrando con desagrado las palabras

- TU??? Pero que demonios haces acá?? – El agudo hilo de voz llamó la atención de todos en la sala incluyendo al Director.

- Severus, veo que has podido llegar a tiempo – El viejo se ajustó sus lentes de media luna mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa – Te doy la bienvenida, y para los alumnos de primer año, que aún no han tenido el placer - los alumnos de cursos superioroes rieron con el irónico comentario - les presento al profesor de pociones.. – Angelina se sentía desfallecer en el asiento – y Jefe de la casa de Slytherin –el asiento desapareció y se transformo en un cubo de hielo – el profesor Severus Snape.

– No, eso no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma…- la voz se le fue del cuerpo y Lara, curiosa por el numerito de unos momentos antes, la interrogo.

- Que es lo que te pasa? –

- Creo que le dije al jefe de mi casa que era un don nadie mal educado e idiota… - Lara la miró divertida.

- No seas melodramática, no fue tan terrible lo que acabas de decir, fue solo un chillido y ya – La muchacha enterró la cabeza entre los brazos e inundada en su desgracia continuó.

- No me refiero a ahora, lo conocí ayer en el callejón Diagon, fue allí cuando le dije que era una poco cosa que no era digno de ir a Hogwarts!.

- Me parece que el tren aún no se ha marchado, yo creo que lo mejor es que te devuelvas a Londres Sangre…- Un bollo voló por los aire y le dio en medio de la cara a ese niño de primero antes que pudiera terminar la frase.

- Cállate Flint, tus comentarios no ayudan, así que te aconsejo que te los tragues.-

Lara era de armas tomar y pronto quedó claro que nadie en las mazmorras se atrevería a cruzarse en su camino. Aún cuando la altiva Slyteriana no compartiera la soberbia de sus camaradas ni el absurdo amor por la sangre y las tradiciones.

- Sólo quería advertirle que nadie en todo el colegio se mete con Snape y vive para contarlo, no tenías que porque lanzarme ese pastel, amante de muggles.

Lara se irguió a todo lo que daba su esbelta figura y fulminó al chico con la mirada. ¿Y que si era una amante de muggles?, su abuela paterna lo era y no tenía porque disculparse por ello. Acomodó el marco de sus finos lentes y se volvió hacia su amiga que aún permanecía con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos sin probar bocado alguno.

- Ya enderézate, lo que este imbécil dice no es verdad – Lara miró al profesor Sanpe quien le decía ciertas cosas al oído al director – Nadie puede ser tan malo.

- Espero que tengas razón – vio como el profesor se dirigía a ella con la mirada clavada en su dorados ojos – Realmente espero que tengas razón.

- Williams! – Snape le dirigió una gélida mirada al pasar a su lado – a mi despacho, ahora.

La muchacha de los rizos de oro le siguió con el corazón en la mano mientras observaba suplicante a su nueva a miga. Una risita tonta se dejó oír del grupo de Flint mientras la pequeña sangre sucia caminaba tras la negra túnica.

&&&&&&&&&

El profesor estaba sentado en su despacho peligrosamente recargado contra el espaldar, el rostro duro y grisáceo se veía aún más temible al lúgubre crepitar del fuego que iluminaba las mazmorras.

- Cinco horas. Es el tiempo que he tenido que tomar explicándole al idiota de su padre lo que es la comunidad mágica. – El desagrado del hombre era evidente - Cinco horas que he desperdiciado en unos asquerosos muggles por su culpa.

- Creí aclararlo la última vez – la chica tenía los nudillos blancos por la furia con la que apretaba los puños – Mis padres no son corrientes, ni idiotas ni mucho menos asquerosos. Al parecer no sólo eres un mal educado, también eres sordo. – _o imbécil._

- Silencio! – el fugaz pensamiento de la niña le llegó desde lejos, nadie lo llamaba imbécil desde que estaba en Hogwarts. ¿Lo estaba desafiando?, Severus no podía concebirlo_ –_ Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo porque a una cría irresponsable como Ud. se le ocurrió huir de casa y venir a Hogwarts sin el permiso de sus padres!

La inspeccionó profundamente con la mirada, pero en lugar del tradicional miedo que infundía en los alumnos, sólo encontró una soberbia arrogancia en sus ojos. Ni un solo centímetro había retrocedido ante él, es más, ahora se erguía pálida pero majestuosa en el asiento queriendo que sus miradas estuviesen a la misma altura. Simplemente era una niña atrevida y molesta, pero no por eso menos sorprendente

- Por mucho menos que esto han expulsado a varios hijos de reconocidas familias de magos- Angelina temió que realmente tuviera que tomar el tren regreso.

- No me expulse – Aquello no sonó como una suplica, ni siquiera como una petición, era la firme convicción del condenado que clama ciegamente por su vida exigiendo el perdón. Snape la miró fijamente, quizás después de todo el viejo Director tenía razón, otra vez, y esa sangre sucia fuera una digna serpiente al fin y al cabo.

- Desgraciadamente no podemos enviarla de regreso a casa, su padre se rehúsa a recibirla de vuelta– Aquella dura realidad era más devastadora que todas las asesinas miradas que le profesaba su jefe de casa. – Mis largas horas fueron en vano, así que nos vemos desde ya con un problema¿Qué hacer con … UD.? –

Nada de lo que siguió fue audible para la pequeña slyteriana que se desvanecía en el asiento, añoraba desesperadamente el abrazo de consuelo de su madre diciendo que todo estaría bien. Sintió temor de que su padre pudiese desatar su ira contra ella o sobre alguna de sus hermanas y quiso inmediatamente regresar, pero no podía abandonar su camino luego de dar los dos primeros pasos.

- ¿Estamos sorprendidos por la reacción de su padre? o ¿es acaso costumbre de _muggles_ premiar a díscolos e irrespetuosos? – El comentario mordaz estaba completamente de más y Angelina sintió asco por el ganchudo que no le dejaba vivir su luto.

- ¿Ya hemos terminado? – Angelina se puso de pie lista para partir. Si tenía un defecto era ser arrebatada y decir las cosas sin pensar. Sobretodo si se trataba de cierta persona que había sido tan descortés en su primera visita al callejón Diagon.

- No – Snape juntó las yemas de los dedos y apoyo sus delgados labios sobre ellas –Detención, desde las ocho hasta las once … – La niña de cabellos rubios miró despreocupada hacia un costado – …limpiando el laboratorio de pociones avanzadas… - aquello era una guerra de poderes y no dejaría que el de pelo grasiento supiera que podía intimidarla. - …Durante un mes… - Una imperceptible mueca curvó los labios violáceos, su tenacidad no tenía límites. – CON MIGO.

Aquello la dejó perpleja. El castigo en si no era tan terrible, limpiar una simple aula (aún no entendía el peso que implicaba el apelativo "_de pociones"_ ), aunque fuera por todo el semestre podía consentirlo, pero junto a él, para ello necesitaría tener un estómago muy fuerte.

- Ahora si hemos terminado, retírese – La muchacha bufó levemente al salir.

- "…_Maldito amargado, ya veremos quien gana de los dos. Ja! este mes le será más insoportable a él que a mi…" _– de un portazo cerró la puerta del despacho y el profesor esbozó una sórdida sonrisa.

- Ya veremos para quien es más desagradable – y sin decir mas volvió a sus labores.

* * *

Me paso a dejarles el segundo capitulo, que ya lo tenía escrito así que no le vi el caso hacerles esperar por el. Les ha gustado?? verdad que esta niña es de armas tomar verdad... pero como sobrevivira una sangre sucia en la casa de Salazar Slyterin?? quien se saldrá con la suya en el dichoso castigo??? ... eso se los dejo para el proximo capitulo.

Espero poder acutalizar antes del dia 29 de enero y dejarles el capi que sigue. De todos modos en mi perfil siemrpe voi dejando las fechas en que subire los cap de mis historias activas, asi que si quieren saber se dan una vuelta, son bienvenidadas.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y especialmente a SigiPoter y a Anyablak que me han dejado un review... y eso me hace muuuy feliz.


	3. LA INICIACIÓN

* * *

PRIMER AÑO

* * *

Cap 3 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **LA INICIACIÓN** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para el primer día de clases ya todos en la sala común murmuraban y apuntaban a la pequeña sangre sucia que vestía los colores verde y plata.

- Que no noten que sus comentarios te afectan – Lara le guiñaba un ojo mientras paseaba altivamente junto a ella. En cierto modo le gustaba ser centro de la discordia y demostrar que si bien era de una de las familias más importantes y adineradas no dejaba de ser diferente a ellos.

- No lo hacen, en realidad me basta con que tú me acompañes y ya me siento mejor – La sincera alegría de aquella niña era muy poco común en los círculos que Lara frecuentaba y desde un primer minuto la cautivó. – Y bien, que tenemos a primera hora?

- Herbología con los de Ravenclaw, luego encantamientos con los de Hufflepuff y en la tarde Pociones con los de Gryffindor –

Hasta aquella tarde todo había ido de maravillas, incluso había tenido tiempo tras el almuerzo para compartir las bromas de los gemelos. Angelina cada vez estaba más agusto y con ese mundo nuevo que se le presentaba ante ella. Se dirigía a la primera clase de la tarde creyendo que nada podía haber en ese lugar que no amara en cuanto lo viera, pero para esa misma noche habría cambiado de opinión.

- Abran sus libros en el capítulo uno. No quiero ver a nadie jugando ni haciendo bromas por aquí. Estas órdenes son muy simples y espero que por lo menos sean capaces de cumplirlas sin dejar en evidencia su incompetencia. – Ese hombre de nariz ganchuda podía ser más insoportable cuando se lo proponía - ¿Esta claro señorita Williams? o debo hacer un dibujo en la pizarra para Ud.? – Aunque muchos de allí no lo supieran esa era la primera vez que Snape reprendía en su clase a uno de los suyos.

La primera poción fue algo muy sencillo y los puso de inmediato a trabajar en sus calderos. Snape se quedó mirando a sus alumnos, especialmente a una cabecita rubia que llamaba la atención sobre las demás.

–"…_Tiene mucho carácter para ser sólo una mocosa, y debe tenerlo si es que ha caído en mi casa. En mi casa¿Por qué el anciano siempre tiene que tener la razón? …-_ Severus se preguntaba recordando la conversación con el director. - …_ Y si es así, tal como lo ha dicho, significara grandes problemas para mí –_ Con un movimiento de varita despojó a Fred Weasley de una raíz descompuesta que intentaba arrojar en el caldero de su vecino Sly– _cómo puede traerme problemas una simple niña?, pero nunca se equivoca, es mejor ser precavido._

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor – Un brillo amenazante se escapo de sus enormes ojos miel- "… _Al parecer se ha molestado por lo que acabo de hacer. ¿A caso no entiende que quitarles puntos a ellos es bueno para nosotros?. No, no lo entiende. Ahora está frunciendo los labios como lo hizo ayer en mi oficina, en realidad es una mocosa descarada si cree que puede regañarme con la mirada…"_

Severus continuó toda la clase viendo como Angelina lo reprochaba en silencio cada vez que quitaba injustamente puntos a la casa del León. Se coló sutilmente en su cabeza y , si su piel no fuera de un blanco espectral, se hubier ruborizado con los insultos que le dedicaba. Al final de la clase todos entregaron sus botellas e inexplicablemente la de ella era la única que tenía el color adecuado.

- Así que tampoco eres muy amiga del grasiento de Sanpe – Fred había abordado a Angelina a la salida de clases – Según lo que me contaba Billy es extraño que llame la atención a alguien de su propia casa…mmm quizás no eres tan mala después de todo.

- Oye!!, yo no soy mala...mmm … - la sliterin reflexionó - bueno quizás un poco –

Los tres niños rieron hasta que Lara los alcanzó. Por mucho que tuvieran una amiga en común las serpientes y los leones no eran buena compañía. Agitando la mano en el aire Angelina se despidió de ambos pelirrojos no sin antes quedar para el día siguiente luego del almuerzo. Ese día pasó y Severus no la llamó a cumplir su castigo, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. Angelina pensó que probablemente lo había olvidado y así siguió durante todo el mes sin ser llamada al despacho del jefe de su casa. El primer viernes de octubre, luego de la última clase, parecía que todo había quedado en el olvido.

- Vas a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida? – Lara le preguntó mientras guardaba los libros en su mochila.

- Que fiesta? –

- mmm, supuse que algunos _imbéciles_ de por acá se les habría olvidado darte la invitación – y diciendo esto miró a Marcus quien se apresuraba a dejar el salón – En fin, es esta noche luego de que den las once junto al invernadero.

- ¿A las once?. Pero a esa hora no debemos estar fuera de nuestra sala común, si Filch nos sorprende nos castigarán – Lara la vio divertida.

- Esa es la gracia tonta, es una iniciación, debemos llegar al invernadero y luego nos darán la contraseña para entrar a la sala común y disfrutar de la fiesta. Claro está que puedes rehusarte a hacerlo, pero debes quedarte encerrado en tu celda toda la noche. Si quieres ser alguien en esta casa debes tomar tus riesgos, yo voy a ir. ¿Iras tu?

- mmm está bien, después de todo, no me pueden expulsar del colegio .– las muchachas rieron imaginando al celador furioso cuando Snape le informara que lamentablemente no podía expulsar a la mocosa.

Esa noche los doce niños de primer año se retiraron muy temprano de la sala común y entraron a los calabozos que, magicamente acondicionados, ahora eran las espaciosas habitaciones. El reloj dio las once perezosamente y en penumbras Angelina se levanto con su varita de sauco y nervio de dragón en las manos, lentamente tiró de la argolla de la puerta, todo parecía estar en calma sumido en esa impenetrable oscuridad.

- Que bueno que has decidido venir, ya creía que tendría que hacer todo el camino sola con ella – Dijo Lara apuntando a su prima que les daba parcialmente la espalda.

- Sólo nosotras tres hemos venido???

- No también esta tu "amigo" Marcus Flint y un niño moreno de pelo rizado, Alexander creo que se llama. Vino Damian, ese rubio de ojitos de gato y el estirado de Friedrich... ojalá y se hubiera quedado en su cama, no me cae para nada bie. En fin solo hemos venido siete, los otros piensan que nos atraparán así que se han quedado en sus camas, son unas nenas.

- Han atrapado antes a alguien en la iniciación?

- Oh sí, todos los años, incluso Filch dice que un año logró atraparlos a todos, por eso no es verdad, uno logró esquivarlo. Ya verás, es el único de quinto año que estará en la celebración, como los demás fueron atrapados o no salieron no tienen derecho a asistir hasta que estén en su ultimo año de hogwarts.

- Demonios que difícil es esto, y el celador sabe que saldremos?

- En realidad nunca está seguro en que fecha se hace la fiesta de iniciación así que permanece pendiente hasta las vacaciones de navidad… pero en fin, ven ya está abriéndose el muro.

Lo seis niños salieron por el espacio que dejaba el cuadro y se escabulleron por las escaleras y pasadizos de las mazmorras. Pronto se fueron separando, cada cual buscando el mejor camino para llegar a la puerta principal.

- Lara – dijo Angelina en voz baja – Creo haber visto el otro día, en clase de herbología, una trampilla oculta tras unos setos que asoma por el costado del castillo, hacia el lado del invernadero tres. ¿Sabes tu como llegar al otro lado?. Es que sería mejor ir por allí en vez de la entrada principal, de seguro que esa gata estará merodeando por los pasillos de la plata baja.

- Una puerta que sube entre los setos? Ya he recorrido casi todas las mazmorras de este nivel, y no he visto nada que concete con el exterior...de seguro debe dar con alguno de los calabozos del nivel inferior, porque si no alguien ya le habría visto -

Recorriendo las intricadas mazmorras hasta encontrar la mohosa puerta que conducía al nivel mas bajo del castillo. El aire allí era mas humedo y frío de lo que ambas creían posible y la poca luz del piso superior era tragada en la profundidad. Cruzaron el hall varios metros por debajo y se dirigieron en dirección donde debía dar la supuesta entrada. Se encontraron en un pasillo largo lleno de puertas enegresidas, la mayoria de ellas no habían sido abiertas en siglos, pero alguna debía esconder el otro extremo del pasadizo que daba al jardín. Habían probado una por una y solo les faltaba aquella de negra manija con un letrero de plata en su superficie. Lara pasó los dedos por la inscripción y retrocedió.

- Creo que deberíamos volver, no podemos pasar por aquí –

- Qué dices, esta debe de ser y además se nos acaba el tiempo, si no regresamos a la sala común antes de las dos no quedaremos afuera, con o sin contraseña. ¿Quieres eso? -

- Quizás lo prefiero, es que esta inscripción es del dueño de este cuarto y no quiero molestarle – Angelina leyó la placa y vio la fina impresión de las letras que rezaban SEVERUS SNAPE, tragó saliva y apretó la manija.

- Ya está, esto no tiene vuelta atrás, o es por aquí o no es por ninguna parte- y sin esperar respuesta giró el pomo de la puerta y arrastrando a su amiga entró a la primera estancia.

Era una amplia habitación rodeada de pilares de negra piedra que marcaban tenebrosas sombras en la penumbra de un fuego casi extinto. Dos grandes estanterías cubierta de libros se levantaban junto a la chimenea. Al frente, otra más grande aún, estaba cubierta de frascos, de todas las formas y tamaños, perfectamente etiquetados. Rodearon el sofá que se tendía frente al hogar y luego el escritorio lleno de calderos, balanzas y otros extraños instrumentos desconocidos para ambas. Una puerta de tosco labrado se levantaba al otro lado de la habitación y conectaba con una segunda estancia. La abrieron lentamente con el corazón en la mano temiendo encontrar a su profesor tras ella, pero el cuarto estaba desierto.

- Angelina es mejor buscar otra salida, por acá no veo ninguna puerta y nada nos servirá de excusa si nos encuentra en sus dormitorios.

La niña rubia acarició la suave seda negra de las sábanas y aspiró ese olor a soledad que aún expelía la cama, estaban tibias luego que su ocupante las abandonara. Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la escasa luz recorrieron la pieza y se posaron en los dos grandes gobelinos que colgaban a cada lado de la cama, ambos ostentaban la imponente serpiente sobre el escudo. Se acercó a ellos y sintió una corriente de aire colarse por detrás de uno de ellos.

- Es aire fresco, acá debe ser, ven –

Lo levantó ligeramente y pudo ver claramente una abertura que, oculta tras la tela, daba paso a un estrecho corredor horadado en la piedra. La puerta de la primera estancia resonó al ser abierta e inmediatamente entendieron que el ocupante de la cama había regresado.

- Debemos salir por aquí – le susurró apresurada a su amiga jalando nuevamente de su manga.

- Angelina estás segura que es por acá? –

- No, no lo estoy, pero prefiero ariesgarme antes que quedarme a charlar con Snape de lo bello que es el acabado de su pijama – agregó con toque de irónica desesperación.

Las dos niñas atravesaron el corredor y subieron una larga pendinte en la mas absoluta oscuridad, el aire estaba frío y la húmeda pared impregnada de tensión daba una vuelta a la derecha antes de continuar. No tuvieron que avanzar demasiado más para encontrarse con una pesada puerta de piedra cerrada desde el exterior.

- Diablos y ahora que hacemos? –

Oyeron los apresurados pasos del profesor de pociones cruzar la habitación alertado por las voces detras del gobelino, se dirigira directamente hacia donde los murmullos provenían, hacia ellas. Lara levantó la varita y pasando el brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga en la estrechez del pasadizo exclamó.

- Alhojomora – Angelina le reprocho con la mirada, abrir cerrojos no era de lo más correcto – ¿Qué?!! lo aprendí de mi madre. Es muy útil para entrar donde no es debido y en este caso salir –

Las niñas se abrieron paso por las ramas que arañaban su rostro y echaron a correr mientras podían sentir que el profesor de pociones revolvía el gobelino tratando de adivinar quien había irrumpido en sus dominios. La noche estaba fresca pero las niñas no lo notaron eufóricas por la situación, habían salvado por poco de un castigo seguro. Avanzaron resguardadas en las sombras y se apostaron junto al invernadero, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se miraron por unos instantes antes de reír con nerviosismo.

- ¿Quedarnos a charlar del acabado de su pijama¡Que ocurrencias Angelina! – las risitas se volvieron sinceras carcajadas y tuvieron que tomarse el costado por la intensa puntada. Miraron a su alrededor, nadie había allí, sólo el viejo bebedero de pájaros donde brillaba en intensa luz verdosa los pergaminos con la contraseña.

- ¿Por donde han llegado? – La voz entrecortada del muchacho a sus espaldas les hizo voltear – Filch está cómo un energúmeno revisando todo rincón, ya ha descubierto a Friedrich y ese tonto le ha dicho que la iniciación es hoy, el muy imbécil, no podía inventarse otra excusa. Ahora es imposible volver por la puerta principal. – Las niñas se miraron asustadas.

- Si lo que quieres es volver por donde hemos venido te aseguro que no se puede – Marcus miró a Lara con desconfianza – Y aunque se pudiera no te lo diría. Ahora el problema es por donde regresar, si no es por la puerta principal creo que se me acabaron las ideas.

- Que tal por las catacumbas – Damián se acercaba con el rostro todo sudado y los ojos al rojo vivo – El celador está con los dos ojos puestos en la puerta principal y su asquerosa gata está merodeando la salida de las cocinas, aunque no se para qué si todos los hechizos que esa puerta tiene hace imposible que cualquier cosa no elfo pase por allí. – Todos lo miraron asombrados y el chico se explicó – Mi hermano mayor lo intentó en su segundo año y termino una semana en la enfermería con pústulas en la cara.

- Está bien – Asintió Lara – iremos por las catacumbas, pero luego que aparezcamos en el hall cada uno por su lado, porque tendrá los dos ojos en la puerta pero no es idiota. Tendremos que pasar justo por su espalda y cruzar hasta la entrada de las mazmorras.

Los cuatro niños se dirigieron corriendo sigilosamente a la esquina más cercana del lago, el tiempo se les agotaba, disponían sólo de unos cuarenta minutos para sortear el largo camino y regresar a su sala común. Recorrieron todo lo que pudieron por la orilla pero pronto les fue imposible continuar y se vieron en la obligación de sumergirse en el lago e ir nadando hasta encontrar la cueva por donde habían entrado los botes una semana atrás.

- La-la- lara , esta en-tr-trada no tiene enca-can-tamientos que nos impidan pa-pasar? – Angelina tiritaba por el frío que le calaba los huesos mientras hacía hasta lo imposible por no desprenderse de la escarpada orilla –

- No lo s-se, espero que no –

Pronto la inmensa gruta se abrió como una boca de lobos y los cuatro niños nadaron por ella hasta llegar a las escalinatas de piedra que llegaban al descanso. Frente a ellos las grandes puertas de madera que antes estuvieran abiertas se cerraban con un candado dorado de tamañas proporciones.

- Alhojomora! – Lara agito su varita pero nada ocurrió – ¿Qué me miran? tenía que intentarlo o acaso se les ocurre otra cosa!! – Angelina se acercó curiosa y al pasar sus finos dedos por la cerradura el viejo metal rechinó y recitó una advertencia

_Extranjeros en dominios de Hogwarts_

_Si intentan pasar de este lugar_

_Una horrorosa muerte encontrarán _

_Decid¿Quién es el que osa cruzar?_

Los demás niños retrocedieron y se replegaron hasta el final de la losa de piedra. El gran ojo del candado se cerró y su parloteo se silenció.

- Angelina Williams..- balbuceó la niña ante la atronadora voz del candado

- Bienvenida seas hija de Slytherin – y sin hacer más preguntas la puerta se abrió para ella y volvió a cerrarse a sus espaldas. Uno a uno cruzaron el umbral, después de todo ya no eran extranjeros en Hogwarts y el cerrojo estaba abierto para ellos. Se dirigieron al rellano que llevaba al hall con las ropas empapadas y los huesos entumidos.

- Hasta acá vamos juntos – Marcus se apresuró a asomar la nariz para verificar que nadie rondara la salida – De ahora en adelante cada cual por las suyas.

- Espera! – Lara lo detuvo de la túnica – Necesito saber algo. ¿Qué ha pasado con Claire?, la muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

- Esa! Ja!... ya debe haber regresado hace mucho, se aprovechó de que Filch estaba distraido persiguiendo a Alexander para escabullírsele bajo sus propias narices. – Diciendo esto desapareció por la abertura y todo quedó en silencio.

Aguardaron conteniendo la respiración pero al parecer el celador no lo había notado mientras cruzaba el recibidor en dirección a las mazmorras. Damian fue el siguiente pero luego de unos momentos un ruidoso estruendo resonó en los corredores de las mazmorras y sintieron los pasos del viejo celador perderse hacia la oscuridad de los calabozos.

- Angelina debemos salir ahora o nunca! – Las muchachas corrieron el hall desierto y bajaron las escaleras hacia su sala común.

- Espera! – La niña de ojos dorados tiró de la capa de su amiga – Seguramente el celador debe estar merodeando esos corredores, será mejor que vallamos por otro lado. – y diciendo esto dieron el mismo rodeo bajo el hall que los llevó nuevamente frente a puerta de Snape y más allá, al recodo que remataba en la escalera que ascendía a unos pasos de la entrada de su sala común.

Lara dijo la contraseña de su pergamino y luego de guiñarle un ojo cruzó el umbral. Angelina pudo oír los vítores del otro lado antes que el cuadro se volviera a cerrar. Dio un paso y dijo también ella la contraseña

-_serpens novus_ - pero nada ocurrió. Por alguna inexplicable razón el cuadro no se movió.

Angelina revisó su reloj, aún le quedaban quince minutos para llegar pero el guardián no le dejaba pasar. Los minutos pasaron y pronto se acercaba el final de la hora pactada y ella se entumida de frío con las ropas empapadas sin saber que hacer. Unos pasos resonaron en la oscuridad y Angelina temió que por fin el celador la hubiera descubierto. Los pasos se acercaron y la pastosa voz resonó por el corredor.

- ¿Que hace fuera de su sala común? – una mano se posó en su hombro - ¿y completamente empapada?, Lumus! – la cetrina piel de Snape se asomó al resplandor verdoso de la varita. Incluso Filch hubiera sido mejor que aquello. Severus miró el pergamino en las manos de la niña y agregó.

- Aún no dan las dos. ¿Por que no entra? –

- No puedo …- la voz apenas audible le llegó triste y decepcionada.

- Ya veo ..-_ seguramente algún alumno superior a encantado el retrato para que la dejara fuera, un manejo sencillamente sorprendente del encantamiento confundidor… pero aún así._ – ¿Ni siquiera es capaz de leer una simple contraseña? – y blandiendo la varita en el aire hizo que la puerta de la sala común se abriera y cruzó por ella. – Piensa quedarse allí para congelarse? – Diciendo esto la niña cruzo la estancia.

Unos cuantos aplaudieron, otros permanecieron indiferentes celebrando a los otros niños de primero y dos alumnos de último año se mostraron verdaderamente sorprendidos. Snape asintió con la cabeza y saludó uno a uno a los nuevos iniciados como era la costumbre. Era una de las cosas que más detestaba hacer. Tener que dedicarse a uno niños idiotas a esa hora de la madrugada sólo porque habían burlado una tonta regla, cómo si fuese a ser la última que romperían en todos sus años venideros. Pero esa noche había algo especial que lo motivaba. Uno de esos engendros había osado usar su pasadizo particular para escabullirse del celador, había irrumpido en sus aposentos y visitado su dormitorio a media noche.

- Angelina!! – Lara le hizo señas en cuanto le vio llegar y esta se acercó al grupo que la rodeaba - ¿Dónde te habías metido?, venías justo detrás de mí pero luego no apareciste. Pensé que te había pillado Filch o su gata la Sra Norris.

- Esta bien, sólo tuve una pequeña demora – Clavando sus dorados ojos en los chicos de ultimo año que estaban junto a ella agregó – Pero era algo insignificante lo que me retrasó y acá estoy-

Severus por su parte interrogaba a cada uno de sus nuevos alumnos y revolvía en sus mentes en busca de una mentira, mientras, una cabecita rubia seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Luego de dejar a Demian y Alexander, quienes habían logrado despistar al viejo celador, se dirigió a la muchacha de melena negra y esbelta figura.

- Y bien señorita Cardigan, cómo es que ha logrado regresar?

- mm… por la puerta principal – por supuesto que Claire omitió el detalle de haber usado a su compañero de clases como escudo humano, pero una relampagueante imagen de ese hecho fue percibido por la aguda mente del profesor.

- Por debajo de las narices de Filch … muy interesante, y muy beneficioso también haber enviado justo antes de Ud. al ingenuo de Alexander – la muchacha se sobresaltó y Angelina también lo hizo¿acaso podía adivinar lo sucedido?, si eso era así, ella y Lara estaban en grandes problemas. Lo vio caminar directo hasta ellas con los ojos chispeantes dirigiéndose alternativamente a una y a otra.

- Y bien señorita Williams, Ud a sido la última en regresar, podría contarnos como lo ha hecho… - los brillantes ojos de Severus se clavaron en ella. Tenía tanto miedo de ser descubierta que sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos con mucha fuerza.

- _"… Que! No puedo..."_- Severus intentó con mayor ahínco descubrir algo en su mente pero sólo pudo ver un muro enorme levantado en cada uno de sus recuerdos – _"… será que esta niña ha aprendido el arte de la oclumancia…pero ¿Dónde?"-_

- Por la puerta principal – Lara intervino pero los expertos ojos de Snape descubrieron la verdad con solo escarbar unos centímetros en sus recuerdos

- Ya veo, muy interesante. Diez puntos más para Slytering por la _osadía_de esta noche – y acercándose peligrosamente al oído de esa impresionante sangre sucia agregó sólo para ella – y un mes extra de detención para Ud., a partir del próximo lunes.

* * *

Hello!!!!!! 

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Me lancé a escribir y ni caso de parar, cuando lo noté iba por la oja 8 jjajaja

en fin lo de siempre,agradecer por el post en el cap anterior... y si les ha gutado este haganmelo saber... o si hay algo que nos les cuadra de este Severus tambien... así me sirve para ir puliendo al personaje...

Bueno un besote muy grande a los dos y espero poder escribir un nuevo cap pronto... no estoy segura cuanto pero en cuanto esté en fecha se las publico en mi perfil

(copiandome a lo que dice mi mentora)... besos de chocolate amargo y dulces sueños en las mazmorras para todas

Nos estamos leyendo. Byeeeeeeee


	4. UN DOLOR DE CABEZA

Acá denuevo les traigo la acutalización... espeor no se me mal acostumbren ... pero es que ahroa tengo tiempo libre. En fin, ahora veremos que pasa cuando dos obstinados chocan de frente cual locomotoras descarriadas... jiji que me les puse poetica jaja... en fin. Luego de que mi loco yo deje de reirse como psicótica... les dejo para que lean el sig capitulo.

**

* * *

**

**PRIMER AÑO**

* * *

Cap 4 

-----------------------------------------------------**UN DOLOR DE CABEZA**---------------------------------------------

Aquella noche y las que siguieron Severus no pudo quitarse esos ojos dorados de su mente. Esa pequeña niña tenía dotes sorprendentes, que bien podía valerle un lugar de renombre en esa casa, pero por otro lado, lo desesperaba como ningún otro estudiante que hubiera tenido, era irrespetuosa, arrebatada y mordaz. Cómo él. Severus sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió al sofá frente al fuego y retomó la lectura que lo había desvelado esos días.

-"… _Dotes mentales…"_ – Rezaba el título del ejemplar- _"… no puede haberlo aprendido de ninguna parte, es hija de muggles. Debe ser un don natural, pero eso es muy extraño…" –_Dio nuevamente vuelta a las páginas que tanto había releído- "_…pero porqué justo esta niña que me saca de quicio tenía que ser así¿cómo voy a saber que cruza por la cabeza de esta niña?, definitivamente me causará muchos problemas. Necesito saber que anda tramando, quiero saberlo…"_ –

En ese punto Severus se detuvo. Realmente quería saber lo que ella pensaba, no es que fuera imprescindible leer su mente para averiguar lo que tramaba, había otros métodos, sólo lo deseaba. Deseaba zambullirse en ese mundo privado que la movía, empaparse de los detalles que no podían ser descubiertos con las simple observación. Temió que una pequeña niña ocupara todos sus pensamientos, no era correcto, no era natural, pero de todos modos no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Se levantó furioso y se dirigió al escritorio para planear la manera más desagradable de hacerle cumplir con su castigo. Debía haber algo que ni el mismo estuviese dispuesto a hacer.

La noche del lunes llegó puntual frente del aula señalada. Se encontraba en el último nivel de las mazmorras, en el extremo opuesto de la puerta de la plateada inscripción, y era completamente distinta al salón de pociones que ella conocía. Era una sala alargada y muy fría, con un gran mesón apostado contra la pared, completamente cubierto por un interminable numero de quemaduras y cortes que podían contar la historia de muchos cursos. Del lado opuesto una amplia colección de frascos y más frascos, con aspectos viscosos o cubiertos por el polvo, y pequeñas botellas etiquetadas con ingredientes que ella no sabía que existiesen. En el centro tres grandes arcos de acero se extendían en fila a todo lo largo de la habitación, mostrando donde se podían colgar los calderos. Por lo que sabía ese salón rara vez era utilizado por los alumnos, salvo cuando los jóvenes que se preparaban para los ESTASIS realizaban alguna poción especial, el resto del tiempo era de uso exclusivo del colegio, o sea, de Snape. Angelina quedó asombrada con la inmundicia que era aquel lugar, muchas sustancias viscosas se esparcían sobre los mesones y brillaban en las paredes internas de los calderos de peltre y oro.

- Debe quedar limpio para la próxima clase de pociones avanzadas del día viernes – Severus había entrado sin que ella lo notara y su profunda voz la sobresalto. Tres noches, ese era el tiempo que tenía para limpiar aquel chiquero, sencillamente imposible.

- ¿Y quiere también que lo desinfecte? No mejor¿le gustaría que sea tan pulcro que pueda comer sobre el suelo – El sarcasmo inundó aquella observación

- No se sobrepase señorita Williams, cuide sus palabras con un profesor –

- Vamos! Deja ese discurso para alguien más – La niña aguzó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre profundamente agotado – Ambos sabemos que estoy acá porque no me puedes echar del castillo, y mientras no te disculpes por tus modales con migo no tengo porque tenerlos contigo – Las fosas nasales del profesor se dilataron con el vaho que expelieron. La tomó del brazo y la giró para que sus ojos se encontraran a unos cuantos centímetros.

- Ten cuidado, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo. Puede que no tenga permitido echarte del castillo pero haré tu estancia tan desagradable como me sea posible – La furia contenida en esas palabras hicieron que la pequeña se tragara toda su arrogancia – Y empezando ahora mismo. Un mes más de castigo – Angelina trastabillo al ser soltada con brusquedad – Quiero que todo el mesón y todos los calderos estén relucientes para el viernes a primera hora y sin usar magia. – agito su varita para hacer aparecer un cubo y un paño, y cerrando de un portazo la dejó.

Los pasos lo llevaron sin rumbo por las mazmorras, olvidando que debía supervisar a la chica. Estaba desquiciado, andando como un tigre encerrado en las cuatro paredes, mientras un extraño sentimiento nacía en su interior, un sentimiento que sólo había conocido una vez hace muchos años, cuando vendió a la única mujer que había amado, el remordimiento.

-"_… Que atrevimiento el suyo. Soy su profesor, soy el jefe de su casa, he sido uno de los mortífagos más temidos en otros tiempos y ella se atreve a tratarme como cualquier cosa, que desfachatez. Se lo merece, todo eso y más…" _– Se apoyó contra la fría piedra y sus ojos se perdieron en el crepitar danzante de las antorchas.– _"… pero por que me siento tan mal entonces?, es lo que se merece, no importa lo mucho que me agrade esa arrogancia suya, todo tiene un límite. ¿o no?..."_ - Un suspiro cansado se escabullo de sus finos labios- _"…pero después de todo no está bien, de alguna forma extraña no está bien. Es de mi casa, debería aprender y así no tendría que castigarle…"_

La niña estaba aún con el corazón en la mano, ese hombre no era maleducado, era cruel, y por primera vez tuvo miedo de él. Miró a todos lados y sin más salida que la de ponerse en la labor empezó a fregar los recipientes y a limpiar los instrumentos. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta un viejo reloj rechinó en alguno de los pisos superiores y marcó las dos de la mañana. Su tiempo de acostarse había pasado hace mucho, y le quedaba aún mucho por terminar, dio una segunda mirada y decidió que tan solo acomodaría los frascos en su lugar, ya limpiaría eso con el correr del semestre. Se dirigió al mesón para colocar los ingredientes en su lugar cuando hizo el más grande de los descubrimientos. Debajo de un antiguo caldero, que antes estaba lleno de polvo, había un raído libro de gris encuadernación. Si hubiera sabido más del mundo mágico, habría notado que era piel de dragón de Lagar, lo que hacía que aquel ejemplar fuera de gran importancia para su antiguo dueño. Abrió las primeras páginas y descubrió un antiguo ejemplar de pociones avanzadas para los éxtasis, seguramente muy anterior a la edición que se usaba actualmente, por eso estaba olvidado en ese lugar. Sin embargo unas letras verde esmeralda contenían anotaciones de quien estudió con él. Con una pequeña flecha que reposaba junto al nombre de un ingrediente decía.

- " _las bayas rojas, no las verdes, o la poción estallará…De nuevo_ " – Era muy evidente para la niña que quien había utilizado ese libro debía ser un desastre en pociones y de seguro haber cometido más de un descalabro en el antiguo laboratorio. Angelina siguió leyendo mientras descubría que todos los ingredientes necesarios, en realidad casi todos, se encontraban en ese mismo lugar. En la página siguiente una nueva anotación de la verde caligrafía.

- _"… media hora es media hora, si la saco antes se vuelve una masa que se pega en el techo y no se separa de la piedra…"_- Angelina miró hacia arriba instintivamente y allí estaba, como una piedra irregular que asomaba del cielo raso, una masa ahora gris adherida al igual que el concreto.

Continuó leyendo las anotaciones del libro, que mas que texto de estudio parecía un diario de vida, mientras reía imaginando todos los accidentes que había causado una sola persona. No había poción que no tuviera dos, tres o cuatro de estos apuntes a un lado, y antes que pudiera darse cuenta ya había terminado de ordenar el salón, bueno la parte que se ocuparía en la sesión del viernes. Eran las tres o las cuatro de la mañana cuando pudo por fin tenderse en su cama para intentar dormir un momento. Se arropó entre las manta y dejó bajo la almohada su nueva adquisición.

Todo el día siguiente se la pasó revolviendo aquellas páginas y riendo con las torpes experiencias del chico de la letra esmeralda. Y una en particular le interesó.

_-"… no agregar las raíces de asfedro luego que cambie de color la poción, de ser así todas sus cualidades para curar en veneno de la Anaquéa desaparecerán… aunque resultó ser un excelente alisador de cabello…"- _Angelina se detuvo un momento y se miró en el reflejo de una ventana. Sería muy lindo tener el cabello tan liso como su amiga Lara.

- ¿Vienes a jugar un juego de ajedrez mágico después de la cena? –

- Ho no, tengo castigo, por todo el semestre.-

- Creí que habías terminado de limpiar ayer-

- si pero, hay unas cosas que me quedaron pendiente, nos vemos después – y apretando fuertemente el ejemplar contra su estómago se dirigió hasta el salón.

Esa noche el Profesor Snape hacía sus rondas antes de ir a dormir cuando vio que la puerta del salón de pociones avanzadas estaba entre abierta y un haz de luz se desbordaba desde su interior. Al acercarse sigilosamente se sorprendió con lo que vió.

-_"… Angelina?, que hace ella acá. Yo mismo revisé hoy en la mañana esta mazmorra y estaba ordenada, no como para comer en ella, pero lo suficiente. ¿Qué estará haciendo esa mocosa entonces?..."- _Se quedó asombrado espiando cómo la niña preparaba la poción con sumo cuidado – _"… Sin lugar a duda, es el antídoto para la picadura de la Anaquéa. ¿Será que está herida?..."_ – Un sobresalto inundó su pecho –_"…Donde ha encontrado semejante criatura?, de seguro ha incursionado en el bosque prohibido…"_ – Se quedó pendiente maravillado con la sorprendente experticia que mostraba después de tan un mes de clases de pociones. Un sentimiento entre orgullo y preocupación por la poción que estaba realizando. Finalmente el último ingrediente las raíces molidas de asfedro – _"… Vamos debería echarlas ahora o lo arruinará todo…" -_ Decía para sí mientras veía trágicamente que la mezcla tomaba un color musgo. La niña vertió por fin las raíces y luego de revolver un par de veces a la derecha sacó con un cucharón una buena cantidad del líquido y se lo acercó. – _"…¿Acaso?, sí, Piensa beberlo…"-_

- Aléjese de eso señorita Williams! – La voz autoritaria de Severus le llegó desde la puerta que se abría de par en par demasiado tarde. Angelina ya se lo había esparcido por la cabeza ante la atónita mirada de su profesor.

Nunca pensó que aquel nombre le sentara tan bien como en ese momento. Su largos rizos de deshicieron y cayeron como una cascada rubia que contorneaba suavemente sus largas piernas, esos enormes ojos de niña de un color casi dorado parecían iluminar su nívea piel y elevarla por sobre todo lo que había a su alrededor. Por un momento el corazón de Snape albergó en un espacio especial a aquella figura, pero pronto recordó que tan sólo era una niña y la bella imagen que se recreaba frente a sus ojos se desvaneció.

- Se puede saber que esta haciendo?-

- Cumplo con mi castigo – dijo mientras limpiaba lo que había quedado de la poción y la echaba en frascos sin etiquetar.

- Eso es un respuesta demasiado baga para la cual no pierdo el tiempo preguntando. Me refiero a la mezcla que hay en el caldero, y no me diga que estaba allí cuando llegó, no me insulte pensando que soy tan crédulo – Dijo Snape arrastrando las sílabas y recortando la distancia que los separaba.

- Ah, te refieres a eso. – dijo con fingida sorpresa - Es sólo un alisador de cabello – y cerrando el último frasco añadió – Nada que sea de importancia – Exasperado por la testarudez de la niña, con un sutil movimiento de varita, le arrebató las botellitas que tan afanosamente trataba de guardar en su túnica.

- Si algo me molesta más que perder mi tiempo, es tener que hacer aclaraciones obvias. Eso que tiene en las manos es venenoso – y con furiosos ademanes empezó a rebuscar en la estantería que había tras ellos – Debería rebajarle veinte puntos por usar dependencias del colegio para sus juegos infantiles, y lo haría si no hubieran poderosos motivos de por medio – léase derrotar a Minerva McGonagall en la guerra de las casas.

- Acaso estabas espiando?... ¿cómo sabes lo que estaba haciendo? –

- Mi laboratorio no es parque de juegos para satisfacer sus frivolidades de adolescente. Ya vete, has terminado por hoy – y extendiéndole un frasco con un líquido amarillo cerró la puerta y se marchó. La etiqueta rezaba: Alisador C.S.Larkins, Angelina no quiso preguntar que hacía eso allí, y el profesor tampoco le hubiera respondido

El largo camino a sus estancias lo paso furioso intentando entender cómo esa niña podía ser tan incauta de andar experimentando con pociones que no entendía. – "_… Podría morir sofocada si ese líquido le llegase a tocar los ojos o los oídos, no era necesario tomar esos riesgos idiotas_. _Pero es tan obstinada, no sabe con lo que juega…"- _Severus azoto la puerta de sus estancias y hasta se olvidó de sus estúpidas rondas, nadie en su sano juicio salía de las mazmorras sabiendo que el andaba por ahí, bueno casi nadie. Se enterró en el sofá y se sobó la cien, podía sentir aquella migraña llegando lenta e inexorablemente.

* * *

Pobresito mi Severus!!!! esta niña perversa le va a sacar de quicio... ¿pero que cosas digo? si yo misma lo pongo en tales aprietos jajaja... si lo se... pero es que me encantaría verlo perder el control...pero para eso se necesita un tratamiento intensivo y sistematico... y creo que vamos bien encaminados jijij.

Espero sus review para que me digan que es lo que les parece, si hay algo de Severus que podría mejorar, si hay algo que no les guste de Angelina (me encantan las críticas) y si tienen alguna petición especial: (osea si quieren ver a nuestro Sevi en alguna cituación incómoda particular)Me lo hacen saber... miren que lo pretendo hacer sufrir un par de años mas antes que se derrita en brazos de cupido jijiji.

Bueno aplazando las tentadoras ideas que se le ocurren a mi mente de alcantarilla (al menos hasta que cumpla los 15) les dejo por ahora...

nos estamos leyendo por ahi... y nuevamete un ultimo deseo para todas Uds.

Besos de chocolate amargo y un dulce castigo en las mazmorras!!!!!

Byeeeeeee


	5. CANSANCIO

_4:51 del día 28... aquí esta el quinto capitulo de este primer año... me apliqué y lo he terminado ante de irme de vacaciones!!!! (recuerdo que me pierdo hasta el 13 de febrero)... Nuevamente muchas gracias por los review. Gracias Laura espero que te siga gustando la historia y grax Kaixo también, a ver si cumplo con tus espectativas. Pero muy especialmente, me tomo la libertad para dedicar este cap a SigiPotter, que chap to chap sigue la hisotoria... muchas grax, siempre me suben el ánimo tus review. Ya no les doy más la lata y les dejo para que lean._

**

* * *

**

**PIMER AÑO**

**

* * *

**

Cap5

** CANSANCIO**

El miércoles por la tarde las serpientes tenían nuevamente clase de pociones, la peor que recordaran en mucho tiempo. Para el almuerzo todo el colegio había descubierto que Severus Snape había superado su propio record de antipatía y conseguido darle un nuevo significado a la palabra humillación. Durante toda la mañana había repartido castigos como si fueran dulces en navidad y había repetido tantas veces la frase "_Diez puntos menos_" que hacía eco en las frías paredes de piedra. Si no fuera por que McGonagall fruncía hasta la última arruga de su rostro y caminaba furiosa por el pasillo en busca de su "colega" cada veinte minutos, la casa del león hubiera quedado debiendo puntos hasta la década entrante.

El atronador tic-tac retumbaba en sus oídos mientras los instrumentos se movían frenéticos contra el tiempo. Ni el mismo Marcus Flint, de entre todos su preferido, se atrevió a abrir la boca para respirar por miedo a terminar fregando calderos con una escobilla de dientes.

- "…_la ultima vez que vi los calderos y las repisas esta era un aula de pociones, no una mugre cocina…así que no veo porque, señorita Williams, he de escribir cada paso de la poción como si fuera una receta de repostería_…" - Había dicho ante la ingenua petición.

Una vuelta hacia la izquierda, agregar dos gotas del aceite extraído del bulbo florecido, dos medios giros a la derecha, agitar en semicírculos ascendentes la varita…¿o eran descendentes?... eso era imposible, injusto, inhumano… El tiempo terminaba y ninguna de las viscosas pociones tomaban el brillo dorado que se suponía tendría un filtro bien elaborado. El profesor sonreía satisfecho mientras sus alumnos se enfilaban rumbo a una muerte anunciada. Finalmente el reloj tronó y mágicamente todos los calderos se vaciaron, daba igual que no tomase una porción para examinarla, el resultado era evidente: "insatisfactorio".

- No se que bicho le picó a ese grasiento hoy – Se quejaba George mientras salían del salón

- De seguro que se ha visto en el espejo y se ha asustado a el mismo – acotó su hermano y rieron ambos por lo bajo. Su amiga de los rizos dorados se les unió.

- Pero es cierto que andaba insufrible, hoy más que nunca la ha cargado contra nosotros, no nos dio ni un minuto libre para cambiarle la balanza a Friedrich – dijo con tristeza mientras mostraba un instrumento evidentemente adulterado.

Angelina no quiso preguntar que es lo que hubiera hecho esa cosa, así podría alegar inocencia si le interrogaban. Dando por olvidado que había visto el arma del, seguramente, futuro delito agregó con pesar.

- Creo que sigue enfadado por lo de ayer – dijo mientras acariciaba el viejo ejemplar.

Los gemelos le miraron intrigados con sus ojos azules centelleantes, Angelina les hizo señas de que les contaría luego en respuesta a sus interrogantes, había visto que Lara le llamaba para que fueran a cenar. Fred le dio la mano a la serpiente para despedirse de ella y discretamente le pasó un pequeño pergamino doblado. La chica les miró con curiosidad y George le cerró un ojo por toda aclaración. Ella entendió y se guardó el papel rápidamente antes de marcharse.

Lugo de la cena la chica fue a las mazmorras a "limpiar la sala", pero cuidando de escabullirse de los avizores ojos de Snape, el no la esperaba hasta el siguiente lunes y si la descubría podía abrazar una condena de por vida limpiando retretes con la lengua. Se llevó el libro gris con ella a ver si podía reproducir alguno de sus locos experimentos, uno en especial le había llamado la atención. En la página diez había una reseña explicando una manera alternativa de realizar la poción de la verdad, que por supuesto no funcionaba, todo lo contrario. El efecto de tomarla no se notaba hasta unas cinco horas después cuando no podías parar de decir mentiras. Su desafortunado amigo, como ya llamaba al antiguo dueño del libro, había malentendido todas las instrucciones y había cambiado un ingrediente trascendental. Por primera vez consideró la posibilidad que todos esos desastres hubieran sido intencionales, más que errores parecían una divertida manera de pasar el tiempo a costa del profesor de pociones. Supuso que los gemelos harían un buen uso de aquel brebaje, así que puso manos a la obra. El proceso modificado era mucho más sencillo que el del filtro original, buscó en las estanterías y con tristeza vio que faltaban uñas de hipogrifo persa. Debería esperar hasta que las repusieran y para eso hacía falta que alguien las necesitara nuevamente, lo que podía tomar semanas, o incluso meses. Su proyecto tuvo que quedar momentáneamente detenido y sólo esperó que no fuera para siempre. El reloj del hall marcó las doce, era la hora. Desdobló el papel y leyó nuevamente la desordenada letra del grinffindor mientras caminaba.

"… _A las doce en la sala de encantamientos del tercer piso. Trae tu capa…"_

- Llegas justo a tiempo¿trajiste tu capa? – Pregunto Fred que la interceptó en el pasillo y la guió por un recodo que ella no conocía.

Una segunda cabeza roja se asomó a la luz de la luna un segundo para que ella pudiera verle, y luego se volvió a ocultar en las sombras rápidamente, tras una vieja y fea estatua.

- Acá está – dijo señalando un bulto bajo su brazo – Pero aún no entiendo donde vamos. ¿Vamos al lago?.

- mmm… más lejos – La mirada pícara de Geroge le fascinó. Algo andaban tramando esos dos y le encantaba que la hicieran parte de sus planes.

- hemos decidido…- comenzó Fred

- Que dado que tenemos un enemigo en común…- continuó el otro.

- Es justo que te compensemos con una "invitación". -

- Así que si gusta en seguirnos …-

De pronto la gran estatua se abrió y dio paso a un húmedo pasadizo que se encarnaba en las profundidades de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso!! – Pregunto asombrada la niña.

-Lo lamento – le atajó Fred – es un secreto de nuestro oficio que no te podemos revelar –

- Es verdad, el secreto de un merodeador no puede ser nunca entregado a una serpiente – Acotó George haciendo una espléndida imitación de la antipática soberbia de Claire

– Pero de todos modos, estás invitada a salir con nosotros de excursión.- Excursión no era la mejor manera de describir esas escabullidas del colegio, pero sería el nombre con que Angelina las recordaría cariñosamente en el futuro.

Si bien Hogsmeade estaba dormida, capturó de inmediato la atención de Angelina quien miraba hacia la oscura calle. La tienda de dulces estaba cerrado con un hechizo que ninguno de esos tres se atrevería a transgredir, so pena que el viejo tendero les saliera a recibir con la barita enardecida. Así que la niña se contentaba con pegarse lo más posible al cristal para ver la larga extensión de la avenida iluminada por las farolas. Podía imaginar el ruido del ir y venir de cientos de magos, los aromas de las casas y las maravillas de la cerveza de manteca de la señorita Rosmerta, la que tanto alababan los chicos de cuarto año.

- ¿Tú vas a querer algo? – preguntó uno de los chicos con una rana de chocolate en la boca.

- ¿Eso no se llama robar? – Le reprochó la muchacha con los brazos en jarra, cual viva imagen de una mujer pelirroja que aún no conocía.

- ¿Una serpiente con escrúpulos?. George definitivamente el sombrero se equivocó con ella – dijo mientras intentaba que la rana no saltara de su boca.

– Es imposible robar en esta tienda – le aclaró el otro – el viejo es muy mañoso, todo esta bajo su propio sistema de encantamientos, debes dejar su valor antes de marcharte o de lo contrario…

- ¿De lo contrario que? – quiso saber la niña.

- Digamos que es una muy buena manera de vender. Creo que tendremos que averiguar cual es ese hechizo, puede sernos útil en un futuro – Acotó Fred mientras le pasaba una bolsa de grageas a su amiga – Ten, estas son de regalo -

Aquel viaje le había abierto nuevas expectativas. No sólo tenía un colegio para explorar, era todo un mundo al cual pertenecía. No podía aguardar la oportunidad de ver el pueblo por completo, pero debía esperar hasta tercer año para que pudiera oficialmente pasear por Hogsmeade sin levantar sospechas. Sólo le quedaba confiaba en que tarde o temprano esos dos encontrarían la manera de salir de la tienda sin activar el cierre mágico que la resguardaba.

Los meses pasaron rápidos y la vida en las mazmorras se fue volviendo más soportable. Aun no estaba considerada dentro de la lista de personas gratas entre las serpiente. Ni siquiera aquellos que habían fallado a la iniciación le hablaban demasiado a menudo, pero en cambio, la paz y tranquilidad de la que gozaba eran envidiables. Claro, una tranquilidad que era rota de cuando en cuando por aquel hombre de nariz ganchuda que disfrutaba entrometiéndose en sus asuntos. Realmente estaba intentando no ser tan irrespetuosa con Snape, pero él no ayudaba en nada, siempre interrumpiéndole cuando quería experimentar en el laboratorio de pociones durante sus castigos. Con el comentario mordaz a flor de labios y esa forma tan aguda de intentar ver en su cabeza, porque Angelina ya estaba segura que ese hombre podía bucear en tus pensamientos si te descuidabas. Por culpa de él y su irritante vigilancia no había podido ir a la última "excursión", pero los gemelos le habían traído muchos caramelos para compensar su obligatorio encierro y le contaron que después de navidad comprobarían un nuevo pasadizo que habían descubierto. Angelina no tenía ni idea como averiguaban esas cosas, pero si estaban en lo cierto, pronto podría hacerse de las codiciadas uñas de hipogrifo persa para su poción.

Por su parte Severus Snape estaba agotado, desde que la había descubierto haciendo aquellos injertos en el caldero no se estaba tranquilo. Se paseaba todas las noches en su despacho y vigilaba constantemente el laboratorio, temiendo que de un minuto a otro esa mocosa se lo hiciera estallar. Ya no estaba seguro que ese castigo fuera adecuado para una cabecita tan inquieta como esa, es más, a ratos le parecía que la pequeña serpiente lo disfrutaba. Largas horas pasaba masajeándose la cien intentando descifrarlo y esa noche no era la excepción. Estaba aún es su despacho a esa hora de la noche, perdiendo irremediablemente su tiempo con los últimos ensayos que estaban sobe la mesa, todos ellos insatisfactorios. Casi podía decir que prefería corregir las tareas de los de Ravenclaw antes que los de su propia casa, al menos no tenía que dedicarse a leer tantas idioteces, pero ese no era el caso.

Una desordenada caligrafía cruzó ante sus ojos, le reconoció de inmediato. De un tiempo a esta parte se fijaba en todos los pequeños detalles de esa niña, sus muecas, los gestos que hacía cuando mentía, la forma en que se reía con esa niña morena e incluso sus garrafales faltas de ortografía. Cansado, no tanto de corregir informes, más bien cansado de pensar en ella, dejó a un lado la pluma y refugió el rostro entre las palmas para alejar el sopor de sus ojos. El viejo reloj de péndulo marcó las once de la noche en su despacho, ya era tiempo de retirarse a su cuarto en el nivel más bajo de las mazmorras. Todo estaba en silencio, sólo el mustio crepitar de las llamas hacían eco en los lúgubres corredores, estaba desierto, demasiado desierto a decir verdad. Era el piso más extenso de los dos que componían los subterráneos, debería estar bajo vigilancia pero no se había topado a nadie haciendo sus rondas. Trató de recordar quienes debían de hacer guardia, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar y la respuesta fue evidente. Grindell y Brain, los dos perfectos de sexto año de su casa. De seguro que ni siquiera habían asomado la nariz fuera de sus camas, y que caso tenía si los que hacían de las suyas por esos lados eran casi siempre ellos mismos, ellos y Angelina. Severus frunció el seño en la oscuridad.

- "_… no le he sentido pasar por mi despacho en el nivel superior de las mazmorras, de seguro debería haber pasado por allí para dirigirse a su sala común. A menos que… siga en el laboratorio de pociones…"_-

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina de tan solo imaginar que es lo que estaría tramando aquella vez. Era verdad que en esos meses había demostrado gran destreza en sus clases, pero no lo suficiente para aventurarse con tales preparaciones que solían llamarle la atención.

Severus se encaminó escaleras abajo para revisar que el salón estuviera vacío, después de todo podía pasar por allí sin levantar sospechas, cuando se dirigirse a su dormitorio. No avanzó demasiado para encontrar la luz encendida filtrándose por la abertura, definitivamente debía ser ella. Nadie más a parte de él se aventuraba en el último nivel del castillo, a excepción de esa díscola serpiente que el sombrero le había impuesto. No era que estuviese prohibido, pero por sana prudencia o simple desconocimiento todos obviaban esas celdas. No era una extensión más grande que una cancha de Quiddich, pero podías perderte por horas, o incluso días, en sus enmarañados corredores y múltiples pasadizos. Nunca entendió que pretendía Salazar Slyterin cuando creó es sección del colegio, pero para su fortuna, todos los alumnos evitaban aquellas gélidas galerías enclavadas profundamente en la tierra. Quizás por eso les había elegido para colocar el laboratorio, pues nadie que no lo deseara sobremanera se aventuraría allí, y por eso también había tomado el otro extremo de aquella mazmorra para sus aposentos, porque jamás, hasta ese año, un alumno había descubierto donde se encontraban.

Se asomó a la puerta y el corazón se le detuvo. Recargada en una butaca, el cuerpo tendido sobre la cubierta de la mesa y los rizos desparramados por sus hombros, estaba esa niña.

-"_…lo ha hecho. De seguro esta vez se ha tomado algún brebaje venenoso…"-_

Las lenguas de fuego azul aún lamían el peltre y le contorneaban ya sin fuerzas, no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que bebiera el filtro. Severus avanzó rápidamente y se acercó para comprobar su respiración. El cálido vaho que salía de sus labios rosas entreabiertos era pausado y distante, no estaba desmayada, ni mucho menos muerta, simplemente se había quedado dormida, el frío profesor de pociones exhaló el aire que sin darse cuenta había contenido.

Con un movimiento de su varita apagó el hogar y la habitación quedó en penumbras al son de las cenizas moribundas. Podría haberle despertado en ese minuto, o podría utilizar un hechizo para hacerle levitar, pero sus impulsos fueron otros. Con toda la delicadeza que podían tener sus manos inexpertas, cargó el cuerpo de la pequeña y la llevó la sala común. Olía la suave fragancia de su cabello mientras subían las escaleras y se sintió transportado a un lugar acogedor, muy lejos de las oscuras paredes que los flanqueaban. El pálido rostro en su pecho ya no le pareció tan altanero, era tan solo una niña, tan agotada como lo estaba él, tan testaruda como era él y tan sola cómo el había estado, incapaces ambos obstinados de dar su brazo a torcer se estaban consumiendo hasta el extremo. La depositó lentamente en un gran sofá frene a la chimenea y encendió el fuego para que no se congelara, bajo el lago el invierno era mucho más crudo, no era buena idea dormirse en esa parte del castillo, pero no se atrevió a llevarla a su cama, así que sólo la acomodó entre los cojines verde y negro.

Se sentó en un solitario sillón que se recortaba en la esquina para verla dormir, sus brazos lánguidos permanecían en la misma posición que él les había dejado, sin fuerzas siquiera para moverse. Se fijó en sus cejas fruncidas y notó nuevamente el cansancio en su rostro. Cuanto tiempo llevaban jugando ese juego del gato y el ratón, mientras más intentaba hallarla con las manos en la maza, más se le escabullía. No importaba que tan desastroso dejara el salón, ella encontraba tiempo de limpiarlo, y lo que era peor, encontraba tiempo de ocuparlo a sus anchas para esos tontos experimentos, aquellos que lo mantenían despierto todas las noches tratando de impedírselos. Tenía que parar esa tonta apuesta de poder, sino terminaría durmiéndose en las aulas y quitando puntos a su propia casa sin darse cuenta.

Si tan solo supiera que es lo que tramaba esa cabecita rubia, pero no podía, ella no le dejaba. De manera desmesurada creció en él la curiosidad de saber que estaba maquinando la muchacha, y la tentación de entrometerse en sus recuerdos fue irresistible. Sopesó la situación, ahora era su oportunidad mientras estaba indefensa, sólo debía lograr que abriese los ojos por unos momentos y bucearía a sus anchan en esa cabecita. Se acercó decidido y se sentó en el borde del sofá, pero a mitad de camino algo le llamó la atención, dormía tan plácida en ese minuto. Con el reverso de su mano acarició aquella piel blanca como la leche y corrió el mechón que cubría sus ojos, incluso podía ver una inocente bellaza si la miraba desde ese ángulo.

- "…_vamos, deja de pensar en tonterías…"_ – Se reprochó a si mismo.

Le cogió del hombro y le zarandeó para poder tomarla desprevenida cuando despertara, pero lo que sucedió jamás se lo hubiera esperado. Revolviéndose en sus sueños Angelina se abrazó de él y a la mano que le ofrecía y se volvió a acomodar. Sus labios de niña rozaron aquella cetrina piel y la respiración estremeció su mano. Asustado Severus jaló de ella para retroceder mientras sentía el corazón latirle en cada uno de los dedos. El sudor se acumulaba en su cien mientras sabía, sin necesidad de medirlo, que su temperatura había aumentado un par de grados. Salió rápidamente de la sala de Slyterin tratando de sacarse esa sensación, dando tumbos en las paredes sin dirección alguna.

"…_Pero que estoy haciendo?..."_- se recriminaba mirando su mano y reconociendo que aquello le había gustado – _"… yo, el más temido de todos los mortífagos, que siempre me he mantenido en mi calculado equilibrio, ahora me dejo ir por incautos arrebatos. Severus, céntrate de una buena vez. Es una estudiante, es una niña, tiene once años!! … y tu ya pasas los treinta y cinco. Ni el señor Oscuro en persona ha logrado hacer tambalear tu temple y ¿esta niña va a ponerte nervioso?. No, es inaceptable. No está bien que pienses en ella todo el día, tus pensamientos te traicionan, tienes que sacártela de la cabeza!!.…" – _

- Te ves cansado, Severus– La voz preocupada del Director lo sacó súbitamente de sus reproches mentales. – más de lo que imagine… mmm…veo que te está causando muchos problemas.

Snape miró por un segundo a Dumbledore preguntándose por enésima vez si el viejo podía realmente leer la mente, era una posibilidad que nunca descartaba del todo.

- No me mires así, no hace falta saber legermancia para notar que esa niña te tiene los nervios de punta. La profesora Mcgonagall me había comentado que estabas más enfurruñado que de costumbre, quitando puntos a diestra y siniestra – Severus hizo una anotación mental para desquitarse de Minerva, el próximo partido sería ideal para vapulearle en la cara su derrota. Dejó los gratos pensamientos para más tarde y recargándose sobre el muro volvió al tema en cuestión.

- Es un verdadero fastidio – Mintió– Es más irreverente que los demás, no conoce límites, es tan orgullosa y testaruda que volvería loco al más cuerdo, y nunca se que diablos es lo que esta pensando – El director la entendió a la perfección esa ultima queja.

- Si…me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo – Dijo hablando al aire pero mirando de reojos a su actual profesor de pociones con la ceja enarcada.

- Albus, no nos compares. Hay grandes diferencias entre los dos - "_… quince años de diferencia para ser exactos…"_

- Por supuesto, muy diferentes. De seguro esa niña es mucho más prudente frente al caldero de lo que tú eras a su edad – Agregó con astucia en los ojos mientras el sombrío rostro de Snape se contraía – Ah, ya veo. Con que eso es lo que te tiene con tal mal genio estos días. Ahora entiendo todo. Recuerdo al pobre Horace cuando ocupaba tu puesto, siempre andaba con el corazón en la mano intentando que dejaras en paz sus ingredientes. Es un buen hombre, de mucha paciencia, pero creo que su calva comenzó cuando tuvo que mantenerte lejos del laboratorio. Y por lo que ambos sabemos eso no funcionó¿no es así? – Preguntó mirando sobre las gafas a un Snape que se hacía el desentendido. Albus continuó.

- Bien, bien. Creo que deberías darle la oportunidad de investigar por su cuenta, no puede pasar nada tan terrible. – Severus abrió sus enormes ojos negros para protestar – Mírame a mi, siempre he sido un desastre frente al caldero pero sobreviví a mis siete cursos, y el castillo sigue aún en pie. Dale su espacio, pero asegúrate que de ahora en adelante esté en la cama antes de las once, y mantenla lejos de tu armario de ingredientes, no queremos darles más ideas de las que ya tiene- .

- _" … lo dice como si fuera fácil mantenerla lejos de los problemas… en cuanto sepa lo que tengo en la alacena de mi despacho tendré que poner un dementor para resguardar la puerta… de seguro será un problema..."_

- Vete tu también a descansar. Ya mañana tendrán todo el día para platicar del asunto -

- ¿Mañana?. Pero mañana comienzan las vacaciones de navidad, a medio día sale el tren rumbo a Londres – Vió como el director movía la cabeza apesadumbrado.

- Lamentablemente Severus, el padre es tanto o más testarudo que la niña. Se ha rehusado rotundamente a recibirla de regreso en casa. – Snape sabía que aquello sería un duro golpe para la muchacha – Sólo espero que para julio ya haya recapacitado. En fin, suerte entonces, de seguro será difícil hacerle entender – Severus frunció nuevamente el seño.

- _"…Con que eso era…_"_ -_ Y supongo que debo ser yo quien se lo diga –_"…claro, que el ogro de Snape haga el trabajo sucio…como si no tuviera nada más importante, que hacer de psicólogo para esa cría… " -_

- Muchas gracias por ofrecerte Severus – Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente satisfecho de si mismo - No esperaba menos de ti. –

Diciendo esto se marchó tarareando el último tema de las brujas de Macbeth y dejando a su exhausto profesor de pociones con uno que otro insulto atravesada en la garganta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el chap,al menos a mi me encantó ver como Sev se desquitaba con todo el mundo...de verdad que lo disfruté jijij.

En fin, ya saben, si les ha gustado denle al botoncito abajo de dice go y dejenme un review. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia especial de tormentos que sufra mi probre Sev a manso de esa pequeña serpiente... bienvenido sean.

Besos de chocolate amargo y dulces sueños en las mazmorras.

Byeeeeeeeeeee


	6. HOGSMEADE

_Muchas gracias para las lectoras que aún se animan a seguir esta loca historia. Solo decirles que he vuelto luego de unas bien merecidas vacaciones al Perú. Si hay alguien de ese país solo puedo decirles que me enamoré de su nación y que la comida peruana es simplemente la mejor que he probado... Ya luego de los saludos correspondientes les dejo el chap. _**

* * *

**

**Primer año**

**

* * *

**

**6 HOGSMEADE**

Severus se despertó en medio de la impenetrable oscuridad de su habitación, aunque no podía ver el exterior desde el calabozo sabía que aún no había despuntado el sol. Años recluido entre los muros de piedra, le habían enseñado a sus huesos como leer el paso de las horas en el húmedo aire de aquellas celdas. Se acomodó en la mullida cama y cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza mirando hacia un techo que no podía ver. Con la misma sensación de hastío que le acompañaba desde la noche anterior, frunció el seño. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo permaneció en la misma posición, dejando que el ambiente gélido hiciera presa de su torso desnudo. El frío le sentaba bien, siempre le había ayudado a despejar su cabeza y a calcular las cosas con envidiable claridad. Exhaló con fuerza aquel último suspiro y cerró los ojos ante la evidente derrota.

-_" … el vejete nuevamente se ha salido con la suya… aún cuando se lo que pretende, de alguna manera, al fin siempre logra volver las cosas a su favor. Esta vez es esa niña, esa hija de muggles. Aún no entiendo como ha podido quedar en Slytherin, no entiendo como es posible que Salazar la hubiera escogido conociendo la ascendencia de su sangre, pero de alguna manera él lo entiende, incluso lo comprendió antes de que se pusiera el sombrero…"_ –

Snape recordó la primera noche de ese año. Albus le había enviado a él a hablar con los padres de la niña. No ha Sporut, no a McGonagall, no a Flitwick, lo había enviado a él, porque ya intuía que la pequeña era una serpiente. Snape se sentó desganado en la orilla de la cama

– "…_Sabe que no es de mi agrado, que los otros miembros de mi casa apenas le hablan, lo sabe y esta empecinado en hacerla encajar. Está obstinado en usarme como ejemplo para ellos, en hacer cambiar mi parecer…"_ – Sujeto su cabeza entre las manos – _"… y el muy mañoso lo está logrado…" – _Snape se incorporó y con una floritura de su varita encendió las antorchas mientras su menta seguía divagando – _"… pero porqué me tiene que enviar a mí a hacer estas cosas. Si a él le encanta hacer el papel de padre sustituto y amoroso con sus alumnos, a mi no, simplemente no me apetece tener que soportar su llanto cuando le diga que deshaga su equipaje. Más vale que Dumbledore no esté esperando que yo vaya a consolarla, eso no lo pienso hacer. Primero con Voldemort otra vez que confraternizar con ella. Ya me vasta y me sobra con tener que verle estas tres semanas cuando lo único que quiero es alejarla lo más posible, necesito un descanso y sacarme estos tontos impulsos que no me tienen en todos mis sentidos…-_

El hombre dio un rodeo por la habitación, pensando en que decirle a la mocosa esa. No sabía muy bien que pretendía que hiciera, nunca había sido bueno con las personas. El solo sabía de hervir a fuego lento, agregar un poco de veneno por acá, quebrantar una mente por allá y lanzar uno que otro maleficio imperdonable, en eso era experto, pero algo le decía que no era precisamente "eso" lo que el director tenía en mente. Un suave escalofrío sacudió la nívea piel erizada, el frío suelo había helado sus pies y el pantalón del pijama no era lo más adecuado esa mañana. Resignado a tener que cumplir con los caprichos del viejo mago tomó la ropa que estaba tendida a los pies de la cama. Sólo esperaba que todo terminara pronto.

- ¿Y como se supone que lo lleve ahora hasta el tren? – Preguntaba Angelina mirando su bolso que aún estaba a los pies de la cama.

- No entiendo por qué no se lo han llevado con los demás¿Esta segura que has dejado la maleta donde nos dijeron? -

- Estaba junto al tuyo Lara. ¿Lo recuerdas? -

- Tienes razón. Vas a tener que llevarlo en la mano, aunque pesa una enormidad. Cuantas cosas llevas? -

- mmm solo unos regalos para mis hermanas, nada más – En realidad el bolso estaba que reventaba cargado de todas las golosinas que había ido guardando desde la primera "excursión".

- ¿Regalos? Y ¿de donde los has sacado? – Los acusadores ojos verdes de su amiga quería saber que travesura era la orden del día.

- Son sólo unos dulces de…– Angelina lamentó haberlo dicho, no podía contarle de sus salidas a Hogsmeade, los gemelos se lo habían hecho prometer - … de las cocinas.- Lara estaba a punto de reclamarle por haber ido sin ella cuando le salvó la campana.

- Lara – dijo Dylan, un niño de ojos muy grandes y negros – El profesor Snape está buscando a la sangre… - la chispeante mirada esmeralda lo fulminó - …a Angelina, dile que baje lo antes posible.

- Y por que no se lo dices tú mismo, esta parada justo al lado mío – El niño de primero le dirigió una mirada de odio a la muchacha de piel canela y agregó sin mirar a la otra – El Profesor Snape te esta… -

- No seas idiota, te oí la primera vez. – Angelina cortó al muchacho con la misma brusquedad con que su amiga lo había reprendido antes.

- Muy bien niña!!, vas aprendiendo como se trata a estos tontos. Sin piedad con Marcus Flint y su parvada de brutos de "sangre limpia". – Ambas rieron satisfechas.

- ¿y bien? – Las muchachas se dieron cuenta que Dylan seguía parado en medio de la habitación.

- y bien qué?- respondió Lara.

- Viene o que?, el profesor Snape esta esperando. O ¿tengo que llevarla en brazos acaso? -

- Ah no se me antoja en lo más mínimo. Inventale algo, no se. Dile que el tren ya se fue y que yo me marché en él, o si quieres dile que me dio un ataque de antiseveritis fulminante y me morí hace dos meses, o mejor que me convertí en un Nargles y soy una especie de colección así que tiene que pagar si quiere verme. Es tu problema ahora. No tengo ganas de mirarle la cara al murciélago ese, y menos hoy -

- Williams… – Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la suave y pastosa voz del jefe de su casa tras ellos.

Angelina le miró con el corazón contraído, no se había dado cuenta que estaba asomado a la puerta del calabozo que compartía con sus compañeras, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era una maldita sombra que se movía como un asesino. Si ella supiera lo cerca que estaba de acertarle a la verdad se hubiera muerto realmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí y que tanto había oído?. Severus entró en la habitación y con una mirada hosca espantó a sus dos compañeros del cuarto.

- Veamos… – decía mientras caminaba en tortuosos círculos en torno a ella y le observaba como si fuera una rana disecada – …por el espantoso escándalo que tienen en la sala y la cantidad de patéticas risitas que oí al entrar, me atrevería a aventurar, a mi pesar, que el tren aún no se ha ido. Así que me supongo que Ud. todavía sigue aquí. ¿estoy en lo correcto?– Angelina tragó saliva y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. El profesor prosiguió con su acida inspección.

– Dado que sigue de pie, que aún respira, que no siento el peculiar olor a cadáver en la habitación y que nunca he tenido la suerte a mi favor, estoy seguro que Ud. sigue viva. – El estómago se le hizo un nudo ante la penetrante mirada de su profesor – Ahora, si mi inteligencia no me falla, cosa que jamás sucede, los Nargles no existen, por lo cual, aun cuando pudiera hacer ese simple hechizo, dudo mucho que pueda transformase en uno, y dudo mucho más que alguien desembolsara un simple knuts para verle –

Finalmente el jefe de su casa se detuvo y la contempló con los brazos cruzados, delineándose peligrosamente el labio inferior con la punta de los dedos, como quien se prepara para saborear el plato de fondo de una exótica cena.

- Descartado entonces todo lo anterior sólo nos queda una única posibilidad – los negros ojos centellaron - pero para su decepción, cuando me vi en el espejo esta mañana no me había convertido en un vampiro, aún.

Angelina suspiró, lo había oído todo, no tenía sentido seguir esperando clemencia. Severus contenía la cólera de forma magistral, la experiencia que dan años de mortífago, y eso ponía a la niña mucho más nerviosa. Si le hubiera gritado, si le hubiera abofeteando incluso, dolería menos, pero no, en ese minuto estaba conociendo la verdadera esencia del hombre más temido de Hogwarts.

- ¿Señorita Williams, será que hay alguna otra estúpida razón por la cual no pueda atender cuando le llamo? -

- No…-

- No… qué? – le instó el hombre en un tono glacial.

- No profesor… – _"…amargado, pelo grasiento, disfruto humillando a la gente…" _- …Snape.- Respondió de mala gana la chica de rizos dorados.

Las oscuras pupilas se ensombrecieron aún más y Angelina dio cuenta de su error. Snape había adivinado perfectamente todo el apelativo que había quedado entre las palabras audibles "Profesor" y "Snape". Estaba confirmado, ese hombre podía meterse en sus pensamientos. La muchacha retrocedió un paso temiendo que en cualquier momento le lanzara algún hechizo y quedara reducida a una marca en la pared, pero por muchas ganas que el ganchudo tuviera de hacerlo, no sucedió. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió lentamente de la celda, sabiendo perfectamente que la chiquilla lo seguiría. Cruzaron las mesas de estudios y las cómodas butacas junto al librero y el aparador de trofeos, bajaron el escalón y cruzaron los amplios sillones repletos de alumnos que les miraban. Si no hubiera estado tan asustada de ese alto y sombrío pelinegro que la precedía, hubiera notado que Demian y Alexander le miraban con una cierta empatía, signo de que no todos en esa sala estaban disfrutaban de su humillación.

- Señorita Williams… - Le llamó el profesor en cuanto hubieron cruzado el gobelino que cubría la entrada.

- si?... – respondió la niña con un hilo de voz.

- Recuérdeme cuando terminen sus vacaciones que debo sumarle dos meses a sus castigos. Y si no me equivoco, cosa que tampoco hago por cierto, ha acumulado la no despreciable cifra de cinco mese de detenciones pendientes. - Angelina hizo el calculo y una mueca le desfiguró el rostro – con eso deberá cumplir castigo hasta que empiecen los exámenes de final de curso. Un record impresionante – agregó con una sarcástica admiración.

Angelina seguía mascullando toda su lista de improperios conocidos, e iba aumentándola y sazonándola con un sin fin de nuevas nominaciones que surgían en su mente. Lo había conseguido y sin necesidad de ayuda, estaría todo el año cumpliendo condena bajo la atenta mirada de ese engendro que no se sacaba el negro ni en día de fiesta. Había caminado un largo tramo comiéndose la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en las mazmorras, es más, ni siquiera estaban dentro del colegio. Lentamente la blanca nieve que había caído la noche anterior se coló por sus huesos y le erizó la piel, el chaleco que llevaba puesto no era suficiente para estar a la intemperie. Quería pedir su capa, pero no pensaba decirle que se congelaba, aún cuando eso sucediera realmente. Avanzó unos metros más y el hielo humedeció el ruedo de la falta al calor de su cuerpo. Necesitaba saber hasta cuando permanecería en esas condiciones o pasaría las fiestas en cama.

- Hasta donde se supone que tengo que seguirte – Snape se detuvo y Angelina se dio cuenta que no había sido sensato usar un tono tan casual e impersonal con Snape.

- Hasta los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts –

- _¿sera que por fin ha decido expulsarme? –_

_- _Y le agradecería que para la próxima oportunidad que abra la boca, cosa que espero tarde mucho, se dirija a mí con el respeto apropiado y la formalidad que debe un alumno a su profesor. – le clavó la severa mirada antes de continuar - ¿He sido lo suficientemente educado para su gusto? –

Angelina se enfureció¿Quién se creía que era?. Cierto, ella había comenzado esa vez, lo asumía, pero todo tenía un límite. Que ni pensara que por solo decir las cosas con palabras rimbombantes estaba progresando en sus tratos, de eso ni hablar, estaba igual, o incluso peor. ¿Qué si había sido lo suficientemente educado? Ja!.

- Pues, apenas y lo suficiente. Siga trabajando en eso _"_profesor_"_ y quizás logre algún día tratar como la gente… "_y dejar de comportarse como un maldito troll con dolor de muelas y un palo clavado en el trasero…"_-

Él había oído perfectamente sus pensamientos. Ella lo sabía y no le importaba. Esa había sido precisamente la idea.

- Camine!!! – por fin lo había sacado de sus casillas.

Severus daba zancadas tan largas en la nieve que la niña tuvo que correr tras él para poder alcanzarle. Tenía el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo y las manos le dolían por el viento helado. Angelina temió que esa vez si la dejaran en la calle, en medio de Dios sabe donde, y le cerrara la puerta en la nariz para que le diera una hipotermia fulminante. Se reprochaba a si misma por su tremenda bocota, si tan solo se hubiera quedado callada en vez de caer en su juego, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sólo esperaba poder encontrar alguna forma de llegar a su casa, no traía nada de dinero muggle en su bolsito, sólo un par de galeones que había reunido para comprar obsequios en el callejón Diagon.

- Suba al carro - el profesor se señalaba una carroza tirada por caballos invisibles.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -

- A Hogsmeade – Dijo Snape y el coche se puso en movimiento.

Hubiera esperado que le dijera al mismo infierno, pero al pueblo mágico que quería conocer hacía dos meses, de eso ni hablar. Pronto dejó de cuestionar a su suerte y se asomo por la ventanilla, tratando de retener en la memoria hasta el último rincón del recorrido. Snape le vio con aquella inocente alegría y poco a poco su mal humor fue desapareciendo. La pequeña estaba feliz, ni siquiera le molestaba tener que ir sentada junto a él en el mismo asiento, simplemente disfrutaba de cada segundo del viaje.

- Mira, de acá ya puedo verlo. – Le dijo despreocupada tomándole de la manga – ¿Lo ves? allá colina abajo. Te lo has perdido… - agregó desilusionada, como si el hombre no hubiera hecho el camino al pueblo un millón de veces ya.

Al agobiado profesor de pociones esa niña le parecía por lo demás extraña. Hacía tan solo unos minutos había sido tan mordaz como el peor Slyteriano en su mejor fase de la luna, y ahora, era tan dulce como un ángel perdido en la tierra. Permanecía aún tomada de su brazo y no mostraba señales de querer soltarlo, él por su parte, tampoco tenía intenciones de hacérselo notar. Le gustaba sentir esa intimidad, no importaba quien fuera ella, hacía mucho que su alma anhelaba la cercanía de otro ser humano. Normalmente sus alumnos le temían, incluso a los que derechamente privilegiaba se sentían incómodos en su presencia, pero no Angelina, ella estaba radiante disfrutando de cada instante, compartiendo con él esa aventura. Ella sin proponérselo había hecho que Severus viera algo en si mismo que hasta ese minuto no había notado, la soledad. Primero había sido marginado por sus pares en Hogwarts, luego se había aventurado tras un asesino temible y se había apartado de el resto de la sociedad, finalmente se había recluido en los calabozos del castillo para purgar sus penas. Si lo miraba en ese minuto, en comparación con esa niña que se llevaba todo por delante para salirse con la suya, él se había conformado demasiado pronto con su papel de indeseado. Una pequeña sombra de respeto le despertó la pequeña, que pese a ser aborrecida en su propia casa, sonreía libremente sin guardar ninguno de esos pesos en su alma. Contempló por un momento la felicidad que se pintaba en las doradas pupilas y se lamentó, sabía que pronto terminaría con ella.

El carro se detuvo al final de una larga avenida cubierta por el blanco manto y la muchacha saltó de él como un pez desesperado por volver al agua. El pueblo estaba maravilloso, engalanado con coronas de pinos que se enroscaban en los postes y campanillas que entonaban Adeste Fideles en cada repique. Severus avanzó lentamente entre el mar de gente que se agolpaba por terminar sus compras. Formaban un extraño par en ese escenario, él un sombrío espectro arrastrando sus pasos entre tanta agitación, ella un dulce ángel que revoloteaba suave sobre la nieve. Le vio ir y venir desde un puesto a otro, con la misma curiosidad que había demostrado ese primer día en el callejón Diagon. Angelina se pegó a una de las ventanas y luego de atiborrarse con las imágenes del pequeño puesto de artículos de adivinación, siguió con el siguiente. Quizás queriendo conocerlo todo, quizás ansiosa por llevarse consigo un poco de cada lugar, o quizás simplemente porque ella era así. Ni siquiera se había preocupado si su profesor seguía con ella, pero él permanecía allí, paciente, siguiendo su alocado ir y venir con la severa mirada. La niña no se preocupó hasta que sintió su estómago gruñir¿Qué hora sería?. Buscó infructuosamente un reloj pero ninguna tienda tenía uno a la vista. Se acercó corriendo al hombre que permanecía sombrío con la mueca de hastío aún dibujada en el rostro.

- ¡Que hora es? – aún tenían que hacer… lo que fuera que hubieran ido a hacer allí, y luego regresar al castillo para recoger su maleta que aún debía estar en la habitación. Severus sacó un viejo reloj de plata del bolsillo interno de su capa -

- Las doce menos veinte - contestó sin mirarle, ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

- El tren!! Debemos regresar!! -

- No será necesario – La niña le miró sin entender – Su padre no está de acuerdo en que vaya a casa para navidad. - Severus podría jurar que había oído el ruido de su pecho al romperse. El silencio se instaló cuan largo era entre los dos, y supo que iba a llorar, que desagradables y previsibles podían ser esos críos.

- y mi madre… - La voz se le apagaba a tantos - … ¿Qué ha dicho ella? -

- ¿Le parece que tengo cara de interesarme por ese tipo de detalles? – La verdad es que no, no se le había ocurrido preguntarle al director los pormenores del asunto, pero de seguro el viejo conocía todo el cotilleo.

Pudo verle temblar, quizás había sido demasiado duro, pero él ya lo había dicho, no era bueno con las personas. Que sacaba con intentar suavizarle las cosas, por mucho que lo hiciera los hechos no cambiarían en nada. Resignado rodó los ojos esperando que comenzaran los sollozos. Había sido buena idea sacarla del castillo para contarle, se ahorraba el numerito de que saliera llorando de su despacho, eso consagraría su mala reputación, pero por otro lado, de seguro el director lo reprendería. Además no confiaba en ella, dado que había salido de su casa sin autorización, poco le importaría regresar a ella de la misma manera, y no estaba equivocado.

- Nada… - La voz de la niña le sorprendió - … eso es lo que ha dicho ella. Nada. Nunca le dice nada a él, siempre es lo mismo. Acepta todo lo que mi padre proponga y no le importa lo demás– apretaba los dientes con furia para no llorara – pues yo tampoco quiero ir a verles.

Severus vio que sostenía algo en su puño cerrado y le miraba fijamente. Al abrir la palma, de un blanco mortecino relucieron tres galeones y seis Knuts. Angelina se enderezó y asintiendo con la cabeza a algo que sólo ella sabía echó a andar. Decidida enrumbó hacia la tienda de ingredientes y animales. Intrigado por la determinación que esa pequeña serpiente mostraba, le siguió con cautela.

- Ya que no necesito comprar obsequios para mis padres – comenzó a responder a las preguntas que Snape jamás pronunciaría – tampoco creo que los recibiré este año, así que me voy a hacer un regalo yo misma. Sabes, siempre he querido una lechuza. Creo que son muy útiles¿No te parece? - ahí estaba esa terca informalidad nuevamente - quizás una roja como la de Flint, o una mejor que la de ese tonto. – diciendo eso entró a la tienda dándole con la puerta a la ganchuda nariz.

Los magos habían empezado a refugiarse en las tres escobas para comer cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, cuarenta minutos después.

- ¿podemos irnos ya? – Preguntó mosqueado cuando le vio salir con un bulto entre los brazos.

- Podrías haberme avisado lo caro que son esos pajarracos… no me alcanzaba ni siquiera para la jaula! – decía sin darle mayor importancia la verdad.

Luego de caminar un trecho el bulto se removió, una cabeza negra como la noche se asomó entre ellos y los dos ojos amarillos hicieron reflejo a los de su dueña.

- Veamos¿cual va a ser tu nombre? – lo tomó en alto para verle mejor.

Snape lo examinó y arrugó la nariz, como quien huele una poción a medio fermentar. Decir que era un gato roñoso sería ser demasiado bondadoso con ese esperpento. Era un pequeño y esquelético animal, raquítico para ser más precisos, porque lo de animal estaba por verse. El pelaje negro a motas era largo y a motas era corto, como si lo hubiesen pasado por una podadora de césped. Le habían cortado la mitad de los bigotes de un lado y la oreja izquierda caía ligeramente sobre un costado. Pero las apariencias engañan, bien lo sabía el maestro de pociones, las mejores cualidades del animal de un mago no son apreciables a simple vista, están ocultas y sólo se prestan para el beneficio de su amo. La mofa de gato maulló lastimeramente para terminar de desprestigiarse a si mismo, pero la niña lo arrulló en su regazo con infinita ternura, un indeleble lazo ya se tendía entre los dos.

- ¿Qué se supone que hace esa cosa? – preguntó mientras le tomaba la oreja con la punta de los dedos.

El gato dio un mordisco en el aire y su dueña se rió muy alegre al ver el gesto osco de su mascota. El profesor retomo su postura glacial y cruzando los brazos en signo de desapruebo, continuó con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Habla? -

- Los gatos no hablan. -

- Algunas mascotas de grandes magos lo han logrado, pero evidentemente este no lo hará.- los dos animales cruzaron una mirada de odio, el primero continuo – ¿Desaparece? -

- "_…ya quisieras tu que mi gato desapareciera…de donde saca esas ideas tan tontas…"_ – con enfado espetó en voz alta - Claro que no desaparece, es un gato no un elfo -

- La gata del celador desaparece y vuelve a hacerse visible a su antojo – Angelina hizo memoria y comprendió muchas cosas. - ¿Te dijo el vendedor si tiene algún tipo de habilidad sensorial¿advierte del peligro? O ¿predice el clima siquiera? – La niña negó con la cabeza – Todos los gatos de mago tienen un don especial -

La pequeña miro a su mascota con renovada curiosidad, se paró frente a su profesor y alzándolo con las manos los dejó cara a cara para que ambos se miraran. La pequeña bola de pelos arrugó la nariz mostrando unos filosos dientes, y mientras emitía un gruñido amenazante dio un par de arañazos al aire que Severus esquivó por los pelos. Aun estaba engrifado desde la nuca hasta la cola cuando Angelina nuevamente lo acunó en su regazo.

- Inteligencia y mucho sentido común, ese es su don –

Snape echaba chispas por los ojos. ¿Qué se suponía que eso significaba?... el animalejo casi le había sacado un ojo!!!!

- ¿Inteligencia?, no lo creo. Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños. – Snape tenía que cobrarse con todo el último insulto – Y esa cosa no es más que un corriente costal de huesos, desaliñado, sombrío y con pésimo carácter. -

- mmm¿Con que un costal de huesos, desaliñado, sombrío y de mal carácter?. Entonces ya tengo el nombre perfecto para ti – dijo la niña con una pícara sonrisa gravada en el rostro.

- ¿Si? - preguntó desconfiado el antiguo mortífago.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –

Esa niña lo desafiaba abiertamente. Snape intentó escarbar en su cabeza pero esa vez ella estaba preparada

– Si quieres saber cual es el nombre, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo. Y me refiero de la manera convencional.–

Diciendo eso se montó en el carro arrullando a su pequeño secuaz. Dos metros más atrás quedaba el hombre sombrío de una pieza y con la incredulidad pintada en el cetrino semblante.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo... como ven nuestra Anglina tiene un nuevo aliado en la misión: "Sacar de quicio a Snape"._

_A ver quien adivina primero cual es el nombre que le ha puesto Angelina a su gato jajajaja._

_Un abrazo a la distancia para todas. Besos de chocolate amargo y dulces castigos en las mazmorras._

_Nos estamos leyendo. Byeeeeeeeeee_


End file.
